La Rosa de la Casa Stark
by Dani Dixon 09
Summary: Lyanna es la hija mayor de Ned y Catelyn. Es diferente a su hermana Sansa y muy parecida a su hermana Ayra en cuanto a su carácter. Es constantemente perseguida por su madre y la orden de comportarse como una señorita, pero predomina más el espíritu de su difunta tía. Esta historia va a ser una mezcla de los libros y de la serie.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, esta es mi primera historia de Juegos de Tronos. Me encanta tanto que me decidí a escribir sobre la saga. Espero que les guste ._

_N/A: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Solo los tomé junto a la trama e incorporé otros de mi autoría. _

_Dany Dixon_

_*.*.*_

_**Capítulo 1:**_

El día había amanecido fresco y despejado, con un frío vivificante que señalaba el final del verano. Se pusieron en marcha con la aurora para ver la decapitación de un hombre. Lyanna había contado a veinte personas, entre ellos, se encontraba su hermano Bran. Era la primera vez que lo consideraban suficientemente mayor para acompañar a su padre y a sus hermanos a presenciar la justicia del rey, y era de saber que se encontraría nervioso y emocionado.

Corría el noveno año de verano, y el décimo tercero de vida de la joven norteña. Lyanna, a diferencia de sus hermanas, tenía una enorme pasión por las espadas y las flechas. Su madre, insistía en que se dedicase a las cosas que hacían todas las niñas de su edad, pero Lyanna era respaldada por su padre, quién le había conseguido un profesor de esgrima.

El motivo de aquella conmoción era que habían sacado al hombre de un pequeño fortín de las colinas. Robb creía que se trataba de un salvaje, que había puesto su espada al servicio de Mance Rayder, el Rey-más-allá-del-Muro. Tanto a Bran como a Lyanna se les ponía la carne de gallina sólo con pensarlo. Ambos recordaban muy bien las historias que la Vieja Tata les contaba junto a la chimenea. Los salvajes eran crueles, eran conocidos por ser esclavistas, asesinos y ladrones. Se apareaban con gigantes y con espíritus malignos, se llevaban a los niños de las cunas en mitad de la noche y bebían sangre en cuernos pulidos. Y sus mujeres yacían con los Otros durante la Larga Noche, para dar a luz espantosos hijos medio humanos. Pero el hombre que vieron atado de pies y manos, esperando la justicia del rey, era viejo y huesudo, poco más alto que Robb. Había perdido en alguna helada las dos orejas y un dedo, y vestía todo de negro, como un hermano de la Guardia de la Noche, aunque las pieles que llevaba estaban sucias y hechas jirones.

El aliento del hombre y el caballo se entremezclaban en nubes de vapor en la fría mañana cuando su señor padre hizo que cortaran las ligaduras que lo ataban y terminaron arrastrándolo ante él. Robb y Jon permanecieron montados, muy quietos y erguidos, mientras Bran, a lomos de su poni, intentaba aparentar que tenía más de siete años y que no era la primera vez que veía algo así. Lyanna, por otro lado, apretaba los dedos dentro de los guantes de piel y se mordía el interior de la mejilla. En sus trece años de vida había presenciado este tipo de momentos, pero seguía sin acostumbrarse.

Una brisa ligera sopló por la puerta del fortín. En lo alto ondeaba el estandarte de los Stark de Invernalia: un lobo Huargo corriendo sobre un campo color blanco hielo.

El padre de los niños se erguía solemne a lomos de su caballo. Aquel día tenía una expresión adusta y no se parecía en nada al hombre que por las noches se sentaba junto al fuego y hablaba con voz suave de la edad de los héroes y los niños del bosque. Bran pensó que se había quitado la cara de padre y se había puesto la de Lord Stark de Invernalia.

Al final, su señor padre dio una orden, y dos de los guardias arrastraron al hombre harapiento hasta un tocón de tamarindo en el centro de la plaza. Lo obligaron a apoyar la cabeza en la dura madera negra. Lord Stark desmontó y Theon Greyjoy, su pupilo, le llevó la espada. Se llamaba Hielo. Era tan ancha como la mano de un hombre y en posición vertical era incluso más alta que Robb. La hoja era de acero valyriano, forjada con encantamientos y negra como el humo. Nada tenía un filo comparable al acero valyriano.

Su padre se quitó los guantes y se los tendió a Jory Cassel, el capitán de la guardia de su casa. Blandió a Hielo con ambas manos.

-En nombre de Robert de la Casa Baratheon, el primero de su nombre, rey de los ándalos y los Rhoynar y los primeros hombres, señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino; y por orden de Eddard de la Casa Stark, señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte, te sentencio a muerte.-alzó el espadón por encima de su cabeza.

-Mantén controlado al poni.-le susurró Lyanna a Bran.

- Y no apartes la mirada. Padre se dará cuenta.-le aconsejó Jon, el hermano bastardo, acercándose un poco.

El menor de los Stark, obedeció a ambos y mantuvo controlado al poni y no apartó la mirada. Su padre le cortó la cabeza al hombre de un golpe, firme y seguro. La joven, siguió apretando los dedos hasta que sintió la piel de los guantes húmeda. La sangre que salía del hombre, tan roja como el vino, salpicó la nieve. Uno de los caballos se encabritó y hubo que sujetarlo por las riendas para evitar que escapara al galope. Bran no podía apartar la vista de la sangre. La nieve que rodeaba el tocón la bebió con avidez y se tornó roja ante sus ojos.

La cabeza rebotó contra una raíz gruesa y siguió rodando. Fue a detenerse cerca de los pies de Greyjoy. Theon era un joven de diecinueve años, flaco y moreno, que se divertía con cualquier cosa. Se echó a reír, y dio una patada a la cabeza.

-Imbécil.-murmuró Lady Lyanna, en voz lo suficientemente baja para que Greyjoy no oyera el comentario.

-Lo has hecho muy bien.-felicitó Jon, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Bran.

-.-.-

Durante el largo camino de regreso a Invernalia parecía hacer más frío, aunque el viento ya había cesado y el sol brillaba alto en el cielo. Los hermanos Stark iban a buena distancia por delante del grupo, aunque el poni de Bran tenía que esforzarse para mantener el paso de los caballos.

-El desertor murió como un valiente.-comentó Robb.-Al menos tenía coraje.

-No.-dijo Jon Nieve con voz tranquila.- Eso no era coraje. Estaba muerto de miedo. Se le veía en los ojos, Stark.-

-Que los Otros se lleven sus ojos.-maldijo Robb sin mostrarse impresionado.- Murió como un hombre.-

-¿Les parece una carrera hasta el puente?-propuso Lyanna, cortando con el tema de la ejecución.

-De acuerdo.-asintieron ambos chicos. La joven soltó un leve risita y espoleo a su yegua.

Robb soltó una maldición y salió disparado tras ella, al igual que Jon, y galoparon juntos sendero abajo. Lyanna iba riendo y provocándolos. Los cascos de sus caballos levantaban nubes de nieve. Los tres juntos se internaron entre los tupidos árboles.

-¡A que no me alcanzan!-canturreo la chica mientras bajaba la cabeza para no enredar su cabello con las ramas. El golpeteo de los cascos de los caballos de sus hermanos se acercaban, pero ella llevaba la delantera y se encontraba muy cerca del puente. El bosque estaba en silencio, a excepción de los tres animales. Antes de llegar al lugar indicado, Lyanna, se vio obligada a tirar las riendas de su caballo, para detenerlo. Con la curiosidad a flor de piel, desmontó. Había una gran figura tendida en la nieve, (cómo si estuviese muerta y a medio camino de enterrarse bajo el blanco manto). La chica miró hacia atrás, con la esperanza de encontrar a sus hermanos, pero aún no había rastro de ellos. Se acercó más al bulto, pero retrocedió horrorizada.

-¡Te encontramos!-exclamó Robb, llegando a su lado.- Ha sido una…-su parloteo cesó cuando vio el mismo bulto. Por acto reflejo, tomó la mano de su hermana y la colocó detrás de él.

-¿Qué es eso?-musitó la chica. Robb se adelantó unos pasos y se colocó en cuclillas.

-Parece un animal.-dijo.

-¿Está…está muerto?-

-Creo que sí.- Jon también desmontó y se colocó junto a su media hermana.- Hay un montón de pequeñas huellas.-comentó el mayor, mirando por los alrededores del cuerpo.- Parecen de un animal más pequeño.

-¡Robb, mira!-Lyanna levantó la mano, señalando una pequeña cabeza que se asomaba por el mullido pelaje del animal muerto.- Es un cachorrito.-la chica avanzó hasta quedar a la misma altura que su hermano.

-Jon.-habló el mayor.- Avísale a padre.- el bastardo asintió y volvió a montar, para perderse entre los árboles.

-Es muy lindo.-comentó la joven, acunando al animal entre sus brazos y a su vez cubriéndolo con su capa.

-Aquí hay otro.-Robb tomó al segundo e imitó el acto de su hermana.

Las nevadas de las postrimerías del verano habían sido copiosas aquella última luna. Para cuando Lord Stark llegó, encontró a sus dos hijos hundidos hasta las rodillas en la nieve; se habían echado las capuchas hacia atrás y el sol les arrancaba reflejos del pelo. Acunaban algo y los dos chicos hablaban en susurros emocionados.

Los jinetes avanzaron con cautela entre los ventisqueros, siempre buscando los puntos firmes en aquel terreno oculto y desigual. Jory Cassel y Theon Greyjoy fueron los primeros en llegar junto a los chicos. Greyjoy reía y bromeaba mientras cabalgaba.

-¡Dioses!-se le escapó a, mientras trataba de controlar a su caballo y al mismo tiempo desenvainar la espada.

-¡Aléjate de eso, Robb y pon a salvo a Lyanna!-gritó Jory, que ya la había empuñado, con la montura encabritada.

-No te hará daño, Jory.-murmuró el mayor con una sonrisa mientras alzaba la vista del bulto que llevaba en brazos.-Está muerta.

Para entonces Bran ya estaba consumido de curiosidad. Habría espoleado al poni, pero su padre lo obligó a desmontar junto al puente para acercarse a pie. Bran se bajó de un salto y echó a correr. Jon, Jory y Theon Greyjoy ya habían desmontado también.

-Por los siete infiernos, ¿qué es eso?-preguntó Theon.

-Un lobo.-respondió la chica.

-Un monstruo-replicó Greyjoy.- ¡Qué tamaño!

El corazón de Bran latía a toda velocidad. Avanzó por un ventisquero que le llegaba a la cintura para ir junto a sus hermanos.

Había una forma muerta, enorme y oscura, semienterrada en la nieve manchada de sangre. El tupido pelaje gris estaba lleno de cristales de hielo, y el hedor de la corrupción lo envolvía como el perfume de una mujer. Bran divisó unos ojos ciegos en los que reptaban los gusanos y una boca grande llena de dientes amarillentos. Pero lo que más lo impresionó fue el tamaño que tenía. Era más grande que su poni, el doble que el mayor sabueso de las perreras de su padre.

-No es ningún monstruo-explicó Jon con calma.- Es una loba Huargo. Son mucho más grandes que los otros lobos.-

-Hace doscientos años que no se ve un lobo Huargo al sur del Muro.-repuso Theon.

-Pues ahora estoy viendo uno.-murmuró Lady Lyanna, con los ojos en blanco.

Bran consiguió apartar la vista del monstruo. Solamente en aquel momento advirtió el bulto en brazos de Robb. Dejó escapar un grito de emoción y se acercó. El cachorro no era más que una bolita de pelaje gris negruzco que todavía no había abierto los ojos. Hociqueaba a ciegas contra el pecho de Robb, buscando leche entre los pliegues de cuero de sus ropas, sin dejar de gimotear. Bran extendió la mano, titubeante.

-Vamos.-lo animó el mayor.- Tócalo, no pasa nada.-Bran hizo una caricia rápida y nerviosa al cachorro, y se volvió al oír la voz de Jon.

-Toma.-su medio hermano le puso un tercer cachorro en los brazos.- Hay seis.-Bran se sentó en la nieve y apretó al cachorro contra el rostro. Tenía un pelaje suave y cálido que le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Lobos huargos en el reino, después de tantos años.-murmuró Mullen.-Esto no me gusta.-

-Es una señal.-acotó Jory.

-No es más que un animal muerto, Jory.-intervino el padre de los niños con el ceño fruncido. La nieve crujió bajo sus botas cuando caminó en torno al cuerpo.- ¿Qué la mató?

-Tiene algo en la garganta.-señaló Robb, orgulloso de haber dado con la respuesta aun antes de que su padre formulara la pregunta.- Ahí, justo debajo de la mandíbula.-

Su padre se arrodilló y palpó bajo la cabeza de la bestia. Dio un tirón, y alzó el objeto para que los demás lo vieran. Era un fragmento de dos palmos de asta de venado, ya sin puntas, empapado en sangre.

Se hizo un silencio repentino en el grupo. Los hombres contemplaron el asta, intranquilos, y ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. Hasta Bran se dio cuenta de que tenían miedo, aunque no comprendía por qué.

-Es increíble que viviera lo suficiente para parir.-dijo su padre mientras tiraba a un lado el asta y se limpiaba las manos en la nieve. Su voz rompió el hechizo.

-Quizá no vivió tanto.-murmuró Jory.-Se dice... A lo mejor ya estaba muerta cuando nacieron los cachorros.

-Nacidos de la muerte.-intervino otro hombre.- Peor suerte aún.

-No importa.-dijo Hullen.- Pronto estarán muertos ellos también.

Lyanna dejó escapar un grito de consternación, apretando al cachorro contra su pecho.

-Cuanto antes mejor.-asintió Theon Greyjoy y desenvainó la espada.-Trae aquí a esa bestia, Bran.

-¡No!-exclamó la chica con ferocidad, interponiéndose entre él y su hermano.- ¡Es de él!-

-Aparta esa espada, Greyjoy.-gruñó Robb. Por un momento, su voz sonó tan imperiosa como la de su padre.-Nos vamos a quedar con los cachorros.

-Es imposible, chico.-dijo Harwin, que era hijo de Hullen.

-Les haremos un favor matándolos.-apoyó el padre de este último.

Bran alzó la vista hacia su padre, implorante, pero sólo encontró un ceño fruncido.

-Lo que dice Hullen es verdad, hijo. Es mejor una muerte rápida que agonizar de frío y hambre.-

-La perra de Ser Rodrik parió otra vez la semana pasada.-dijo Lyanna, mirando a su padre con la mirada más profunda de piedad hacia los animales.- Fue una camada pequeña, sólo vivieron dos cachorros. Tendrá leche de sobra.-

-Los matará en cuanto intenten mamar.-

-Lord Stark.-intervino Jon. Resultaba extraño que se dirigiera a su padre de manera tan formal. Los dos menores lo miraron, aferrándose a aquella última esperanza.- Hay seis cachorros.-siguió.- Tres machos y tres hembras.

-¿Y qué, Jon?-

-Tiene seis hijos legítimos. Tres chicos y tres chicas. El lobo Huargo es el emblema de su Casa. Estos cachorros están destinados a sus hijos, mi señor.-el rostro de Lord Stark cambió. Intercambió varias miradas con el resto de los hombres.

-¿No quieres un cachorro para ti, Jon?-preguntó con voz amable su padre, que también lo había comprendido.

-El lobo Huargo ondea en el estandarte de la Casa Stark.-señaló.- Yo no soy un Stark, padre.-Lyanna quiso replicar, pero quedó en silencio. Su señor padre miró a Jon, pensativo. Robb se apresuró a romper el silencio que reinaba.

-Yo alimentaré al mío en persona, padre.-prometió.- Empaparé un trapo en leche caliente para que la chupe.-

-¡Yo también!-se apresuró Bran.

-Resulta fácil de decir, pero verán que hacerlo no lo es tanto.-dijo el padre después de estudiar larga y atentamente a sus hijos.-No permitiré que los criados pierdan el tiempo con esto. Si quieren a esos cachorros, los tendrán que alimentar ustedes. ¿Entendido?-Lyanna asintió, mientras el pequeño Huargo, lengüeteaba su mano.- También tendrán que educarlos.-siguió su padre.- Es imprescindible que los entrenen. El encargado de los perros no querrá saber nada de estos monstruos, se lo aseguro. Y que los dioses los ayuden si los descuidan, si los tratan mal o si no los entrenan. No son perros, no os harán carantoñas para conseguir comida, ni se marcharán si les dais una patada. Un lobo Huargo es capaz de arrancarle el brazo a un hombre tan fácilmente como un perro mata una rata. ¿Seguro que quieren esa responsabilidad?-

-Sí, padre.-dijo Bran.

-Sí.-asintieron los mayores.

-Y pese a todo lo que hagan, los cachorros quizá mueran.-

-No se morirán.-dijo Robb.- No lo permitiremos.

-Entonces, se los pueden quedar. Jory, Desmonten, recojan el resto de los cachorros. Ya es hora de que volvamos a Invernalia.-

Sólo cuando estuvieron de nuevo a caballo y en marcha, Lyanna se permitió disfrutar del dulce sabor de la victoria. Llevaba al cachorro entre los pliegues de las prendas de cuero para darle calor y protegerlo en la larga cabalgada de vuelta a casa. En mitad del puente, Jon se detuvo de pronto.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó su señor padre.

-¿No oyen?- Bran oía el viento entre los árboles, el sonido de los cascos de los caballos contra los tablones de tamarindo, y los gemidos de su cachorro hambriento, pero Jon parecía percibir algo más.-Ya lo tengo.-añadió.

Hizo girar al caballo y galopó de vuelta por el puente. Lo vieron desmontar en la nieve junto a la loba muerta y cómo se arrodillaba. Un momento después regresó cabalgando hacia ellos. Sonreía.

-Éste se debió de alejar de los demás.-comentó Lady Lyanna, recostándose sobre el cuello de su yegua.

-O lo echaron.-replicó su padre, con los ojos clavados en el séptimo cachorro.

Tenía el pelaje blanco, mientras que el resto de los cachorros de la carnada eran grises. Los ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre del hombre harapiento que había muerto aquella mañana. A Bran le pareció muy extraño que ya los tuviera abiertos, mientras que los demás aún seguían ciegos.

-Un albino.-murmuró Theon con tono burlón.- Éste morirá antes incluso que los demás.

-No, Greyjoy.-dijo Jon lanzando una mirada gélida al pupilo de su padre.- Éste es mío.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2:**_

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!-gritaba Lyanna mientras corría por los pasillos de la casa Stark. Entre sus brazos, bien resguardado entre sus ropas, se encontraba el cachorro de Huargo. Lady Tully salió de la habitación del pequeño Rickon con el rostro pálido y preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó, tomando a su hija por los hombros y examinándola de arriba abajo.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Bran?-

-Él está con Robb y papá en las caballerizas.-respondió la niña.- Mira.-dando un paso hacia atrás, abrió uno de los pliegues de su capa. La cabeza del cachorro salió de entre las pieles de marta cibelina.- ¿No es bello?-Lady Catelyn aflojó la expresión, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, y se arrodilló frente a Lyanna.

-Muéstrame tus manos.-pidió. La joven Stark soltó un bufido y colocó al cachorro en el suelo. Con suma rapidez, se deshizo de sus guantes, dejando al descubierto sus pequeñas y frías manos. Lady Tully las examinó durante unos segundos y luego chasqueo la lengua.-Te volviste a lastimar.-dijo mientras le enseñaba los arcos que habían formado las uñas de Lyanna sobre la carne de su palma.- Ve a ver al Maestre Luwin para que te cure esas heridas y luego, hablaremos sobre eso.-Catelyn señaló al animal con la cabeza y luego volvió hacia el cuarto de Rickon.

-.-.-.-

Para cuando llego la noche, los niños Stark, discutían de cómo iban a llamar a sus nuevas mascotas. Lady Tully se había mostrado reacia a que el menor de sus hijos tuviese tal animal como mascota, pero el pequeño Rickon, opinaba lo contrario. Los seis estaban más que contentos con ellos y no se quejaban.

Eddard se encontraba en silencio y casi no había probado bocado. Su esposa le había traído noticias desde el sur: Jon Arryn, la Mano del Rey, había muerto hacía unos pocos días, presa de un fiebre que lo acabó en semanas. La nota también decía que Robert, el mismísimo rey, se encontraba en camino a Invernalia. Ned sabía que él no estaba de visita, sin duda venía a pedirle algo. Tanto Robb como Lyanna, había visto la expresión de su padre, pero se limitaron a permanecer en silencio.

Pasado unos días, Bran había divisado al rey y a su sequito desde lo más alto de un tejado y había jurado que eran más de cien. Larga había sido la espera, pero los visitantes ya estaban en las tierras norteñas.

Lady Catelyn había ordenado que Lyanna vistiese uno de sus mejores vestidos para aquella ocasión. Las sirvientas la asistieron y peinaron su cabello en un moño, dejando alguno de sus rizos colgando como decoración. Del armario sacaron una gran y elegante capa de piel que hacía juego con sus fríos ojos.

Su hermano mayor sería el responsable de acompañarla hasta al patio, donde darían la bienvenida.

-Esta es una de las razones por la cual debo protegerte, hermanita.-bromeo Robb, cuando prestó su brazo para escoltarla.

-Ya basta.-susurró la chica. A Robb le habían puesto un galante traje negro, al igual que la capa y le habían afeitado los primeros vellos de la iniciada pubertad. Al salir a los pasillos, Lyanna tuvo que abrigarse más con la capa, debido a que una ráfaga de viento azotó su rostro.- ¿Y Jon?-

-Debe de estar por ahí.-respondió Robb.- Madre no va a permitir que esté presente cuando llegué el rey.-agregó. Ambos sabían el odio que tenía Lady Tully hacia el joven Snow.

Apenas llegaron al patio, se unieron a la fila que formaba su familia. Al ser lo mayores, iban después de Lord Stark y antes de Sansa. A la hilera faltaba Arya, quién apareció segundos más tarde con un casco sobre la cabeza.

Los guardias norteños, hicieron sonar un cuerno, avisando la llegada.

Los visitantes entraban como un río de oro, plata y acero bruñido por las puertas del castillo, más de trescientos, la élite de los abanderados, los caballeros, las espadas leales y los jinetes libres. Sobre ellos ondeaban una docena de estandartes dorados, agitados por el viento del norte, en los que se veía el venado coronado de Baratheon.

Ned conocía personalmente a muchos de los jinetes. Allí estaba Ser Jaime Lannister, de cabellos tan brillantes como el oro batido, y Sandor Clegane, con el espantoso rostro quemado. El muchachito alto que cabalgaba junto a él sólo podía ser el príncipe heredero, y el hombrecillo atrofiado que iba detrás de ellos era sin duda el Gnomo, Tyrion Lannister. Pero el hombretón corpulento que cabalgaba al frente de la columna, flanqueado por dos caballeros con las capas níveas de la Guardia Real, era casi un desconocido para Ned... hasta que se bajó del caballo de guerra con un rugido harto familiar, y lo estrechó en un abrazo de oso que le hizo crujir los huesos.

-¡Ned!-exclamó, palmeándole la espalda.- ¡Cómo me alegro de verte! ¡Sigues igual, no sonríes ni aunque te maten!-el rey lo examinó de pies a cabeza y soltó una carcajada.- ¡No has cambiado nada!-

-Alteza.-saludó, haciendo una breve inclinación.- Invernalia está a su disposición.

-Cat, tu sí que as cambiado.-el rey se dirigió a Lady Tully, besándole las dos mejillas, para luego seguir saludando.-Tú , debes de ser Robb.-el muchacho asintió con una sonrisa.- Y tú…-el rey quedó en silencio. Lyanna no sabía qué hacer. Robert la miraba fijamente, sin poder parpadear. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue hacer una corta reverencia.

-Encantada, su alteza.-murmuró.

-Tan parecida a tu tía, joven Lyanna.-la chica sonrió y bajó la vista.- Vaya que guapa eres - le dijo a Sansa, haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara.

Los demás visitantes también habían desmontado, y los mozos de cuadra acudieron a llevarse los caballos. La reina consorte de Robert, Cersei Lannister, entró a pie junto con sus hijos mayores. La casa sobre ruedas en que habían viajado, un enorme carruaje de dos pisos hecho de roble y metales dorados, que remolcaban cuarenta caballos de tiro, era tan ancha que no podía pasar por las puertas del castillo. Ned hincó una rodilla en la nieve para besar el anillo de la reina.

-Llévame a tu cripta, Eddard.-solicitó el rey a su anfitrión en cuanto terminaron las formalidades del recibimiento.- Quiero presentar mis respetos.-el corazón de Ned se llenó de afecto hacia el rey por recordarla aún después de tantos años. Pidió una lámpara de aceite. No hacía falta decir más. La reina había iniciado una protesta, llevaban viajando desde el amanecer, todos estaban cansados y tenían frío; lo primero era descansar un rato. Que los muertos esperasen. No dijo más. Robert le había dirigido una mirada, y su hermano gemelo, Jaime, la agarró por un brazo y la apartó de allí en silencio.

Ned y aquel rey al que apenas reconocía bajaron juntos a la cripta. Los tortuosos peldaños de piedra eran estrechos. Ned iba delante con la lámpara.

-Ya pensaba que no íbamos a llegar nunca a Invernalia.-se quejó Robert mientras descendían.- Tal y como se habla de mis Siete Reinos en el sur, uno tiene tendencia a olvidar que tu parte es tan grande como los otros seis juntos.

-Espero que hayáis tenido un buen viaje, Alteza.-habló Ned.

-Pantanos, bosques, campos y ni una posada decente al norte del Cuello.-reprochó el rey con un bufido.- En la vida había visto nada tan desierto. ¿Dónde vive toda tu gente?-

-Puede que sean demasiado tímidos para salir.-bromeó el norteño. Ya notaba el frío que subía de la cripta, un aliento gélido procedente del centro de la tierra.- No se ven muchos reyes en el norte.

-En cambio sí se ven muchas nevadas de finales de verano. ¡Nieve, Ned! ¡Nada menos que nieve!-el rey tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para mantener el equilibrio en la bajada.

-Sí, aquí son frecuentes.-dijo Eddard.- Espero que no les haya molestado. Por lo general son nevadas ligeras.

-Los Otros se lleven tus nevadas ligeras.-maldijo Robert.- ¿Cómo será este lugar en invierno? No quiero ni pensarlo.

-Los inviernos son duros.-admitió el anfitrión.- Pero los Stark lo soportaremos, como siempre hemos hecho.

-Tienes que venir al sur.-le dijo Robert.- Tienes que probar el verano antes de que se acabe. En Altojardín hay campos enteros de rosas doradas que se extienden hasta donde alcanza la vista. Las frutas están tan maduras que te estallan en la boca. Hay melones, melocotones y ciruelas de fuego más dulces que nada que hayas probado. Ya verás, te he traído unas pocas. Hasta en Bastión de Tormentas, con ese viento que sopla de la bahía, durante el día hace tanto calor que no dan ganas ni de moverse. ¡Y no te imaginas cómo están las ciudades, Ned! Hay flores por todas partes, los mercados están a rebosar de comida, los vinos veraniegos son tan baratos y tan buenos que te puedes emborrachar sólo con respirar cerca de ellos. Todos los ciudadanos están gordos, borrachos, y se han hecho ricos.-se echó a reír y se palmeó el estómago prominente.- ¡Y las mujeres, Ned!-exclamó, con los ojos chispeantes.- Te juro que parece que, con el calor, las mujeres se olvidan del recato. Nadan desnudas en el río, justo ante los muros del castillo. En las calles hace demasiado calor para la ropa de lana o piel, así que van por ahí con esos vestiditos cortos, de seda si tienen dinero y de algodón si no, pero qué más da, en cuanto empiezan a sudar el tejido se les pega a la piel y es como si fueran desnudas.-El rey se rió con ganas.

Robert Baratheon siempre había sido hombre de apetitos voraces, poco dado a negarse ningún placer. En aquello no había cambiado nada. Pero Ned advirtió que esos placeres se estaban cobrando su precio. Cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras Robert jadeaba, y se le veía el rostro congestionado a la luz de la lámpara mientras se adentraban en la oscuridad de la cripta.

-Alteza.-dijo Ned con respeto. Movió la lámpara en un semicírculo amplio. Las sombras se agitaron en torno a ellos. La luz temblorosa tocó las piedras del suelo, y fue acariciando una larga procesión de columnas de granito que se alejaban a pares en la oscuridad. Entre las columnas estaban los muertos, sentados en tronos de piedra contra las paredes, la espalda apoyada en los sepulcros que contenían sus restos mortales.-Ella está al final, con mi padre y con Brandon.

Abrió la marcha entre las columnas, y Robert lo siguió sin decir palabra, tiritando en aquel frío subterráneo. Allí jamás hacía calor. Las pisadas de los dos hombres resonaban sobre las piedras y despertaban ecos en la bóveda del techo mientras caminaban entre los muertos de la Casa Stark. Los señores de Invernalia contemplaban su paso. Sus efigies estaban talladas en las piedras que sellaban las tumbas, sentadas en largas hileras, con los ojos ciegos fijos en la oscuridad eterna y con grandes lobos Huargo de piedra tendidos a sus pies. Las sombras trémulas hacían que las figuras de piedra parecieran agitarse cuando los vivos pasaban ante ellas.

Según la antigua costumbre, todos los que habían sido señores de Invernalia tenían una espada larga cruzada sobre el regazo para mantener a los espíritus vengativos en sus criptas. Las más viejas se habían ido oxidando hasta reducirse a polvo hacía ya mucho tiempo, y sólo quedaban unas manchas rojas allí donde el metal había descansado sobre la piedra. Ned se preguntó si aquello implicaba que esos fantasmas vagaban ahora libremente por el castillo. Esperaba que no. Los primeros señores de Invernalia habían sido hombres tan duros como la tierra sobre la que gobernaban. En los siglos previos a que los Señores Dragón llegaran por mar nunca habían jurado alianza a hombre alguno, y se hacían llamar los Reyes en el Norte.

Por fin, Ned se detuvo y alzó la lámpara de aceite. La cripta se prolongaba ante ellos en la oscuridad, pero más allá de aquel punto las tumbas estaban vacías y abiertas; eran agujeros negros a la espera de sus muertos, lo esperaban a él y a sus hijos. A Ned no le gustaba pensar sobre el tema.

-Es aquí.-avisó.

Robert asintió en silencio, se arrodilló e inclinó la cabeza.

Se encontraban ante tres tumbas juntas. Lord Rickard Stark, el padre de Ned, había tenido un rostro afilado y adusto. El escultor lo había conocido bien cuando vivía. Estaba sentado en pose de tranquila dignidad con los dedos de piedra aferrados a la espada que tenía sobre el regazo, pero en vida todas las espadas le habían fallado. A ambos lados, en dos sepulcros más pequeños, se encontraban sus hijos.

Branden tenía veinte años cuando murió estrangulado por orden del rey loco Aerys Targaryen, pocos días antes de la fecha fijada para su matrimonio con Catelyn Tully de Aguasdulces. Obligaron a su padre a presenciar su muerte. Era el heredero legítimo, el primogénito, nacido para dominar aquellas tierras.

Lyanna sólo llegó a cumplir los dieciséis años, era una niña mujer de belleza insuperable, belleza heredada por la mayor de sus sobrinas. Ned la había querido mucho. Robert, todavía más; estaba destinada a ser su esposa.

-Era más hermosa que esta estatua.-comentó el rey tras un largo silencio. Los ojos se le demoraron en el rostro de Lyanna, como si pudiera devolverle la vida a fuerza de voluntad. Por fin, se levantó con torpeza debido a su peso—. Ay, Ned, ¿por qué tuviste que enterrarla en un lugar como éste?-tenía la voz ronca por el dolor rememorado.- Se merecía algo mucho mejor que la oscuridad...

-Era una Stark de Invernalia.-replicó el norteño con voz suave.- Éste es su lugar.

-Debería estar enterrada en alguna colina, bajo un árbol frutal, con un techo de sol y nubes, donde la pudiera acariciar la lluvia...

-Yo estaba con ella cuando murió.-recordó Ned al rey.- Quería volver a casa y descansar entre Brandon y nuestro padre. Le traigo flores siempre que puedo.-dijo.- A Lyanna... le gustaban las flores. A mi hija también.-

-Juré matar a Rhaegar por esto.-gruñó el rey después de tocar la mejilla de la estatua y acariciar la piedra áspera como si ésta tuviera vida.

-Y lo hiciste.-señaló Ned.

-Sólo una vez.-repuso Robert con amargura.-Lo mato cada noche en mis sueños.-admitió.- Pero un millar de muertes siguen siendo menos de lo que merece.

Ned no pudo disentir.

-Tenemos que regresar, Alteza.-señaló al final.- Su esposa lo está esperando.

-Los Otros se lleven a mi esposa.-murmuró Robert con amargura. Pero, pese a todo, echó a andar con pasos pesados por donde habían venido.- Por cierto, si me sigues tratando con tanta formalidad, haré que te corten la cabeza y la claven en una pica. Entre nosotros hay mucho más que esas tonterías.

-No lo he olvidado.-replicó Ned con tranquilidad. Al ver que el rey no decía nada, siguió hablando.- Dime qué le pasó a Jon.

-Jamás había visto a nadie enfermar tan deprisa.-dijo Robert sacudiendo la cabeza.-Organizamos un torneo para celebrar el día del nombre de mi hijo. Si hubieras visto a Jon aquel día, habrías pensado que iba a vivir eternamente. Dos semanas después estaba muerto. La enfermedad pareció inflamarle las entrañas. Lo abrasó por dentro.-se detuvo junto a una columna, ante la tumba de un Stark muerto mucho tiempo atrás.- Yo amaba a ese anciano.

-Lo sé. Yo también.-Ned hizo una pausa.- Catelyn teme por su hermana. ¿Qué tal lleva Lysa la tragedia?

-La verdad es que no muy bien.-admitió el rey después de fruncir los labios con amargura.- Creo que la pérdida de Jon la ha enloquecido, Ned. Se ha llevado al chico de vuelta al Nido de Águilas. Es lo contrario de lo que le dije. Yo quería que se criara como pupilo de Tywin Lannister en Roca Casterly. Jon no tenía hermanos, y el chiquillo era su único hijo. ¿Cómo iba a permitir yo que lo educaran sólo mujeres?-Ned preferiría confiar un niño a los cuidados de una víbora que a Lord Tywin, pero no quiso decirlo. Algunas heridas no llegan a cerrarse jamás, y sangran de nuevo a la menor mención.

-La esposa ha perdido al marido.-dijo con cautela.- Tal vez la madre tenga miedo de perder al hijo. Es un niño muy pequeño.

-Tiene seis años, es débil y enfermizo, y ahora es el señor del Nido de Águilas. Que los dioses nos amparen. Lord Tywin nunca ha tenido un pupilo. Para Lysa debería ser un honor. Los Lannister son una Casa grande y noble. Pero no quiso ni hablar del tema. Se marchó en plena noche, sin siquiera pedir mi venia. Cersei se puso como una fiera.-suspiró hondo.- El niño lleva mi nombre, ¿lo sabías? Robert Arryn. Juré protegerlo. ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer si su madre se lo lleva a escondidas?

-Si quieres lo adoptaré yo como pupilo.-propuso Ned.- Lysa daría su consentimiento. Catelyn y ella estaban muy unidas cuando eran niñas, y también ella puede vivir aquí si quiere.

-Es una oferta muy generosa, amigo mío.-dijo el rey.- Pero llega tarde. Lord Tywin ya ha dado su consentimiento. Dejar al chico como pupilo de cualquier otro sería una afrenta.

-Me preocupa más el bienestar de mi sobrino que el orgullo de un Lannister.

-Eso es porque no duermes cada noche con una Lannister.-rió Robert, con una carcajada que resonó entre las tumbas y despertó ecos en la bóveda del techo. Su sonrisa era un relámpago de dientes blancos en la inmensa espesura de la barba negra.- Ah, Ned.-añadió.- Sigues siendo demasiado serio.-rodeó los hombros de Ned con un brazo inmenso.- Había planeado esperar unos días antes de hablar contigo, pero ya veo que no hará falta. Vamos a dar un paseo.

Caminaron entre las columnas. Los ojos ciegos de piedra parecían seguirlos a su paso. El rey mantuvo el brazo sobre los hombros de Ned.

-Supongo que te preguntarás por qué he venido a Invernalia después de tanto tiempo.-continuó Robert.

-Sin duda por el placer que te produce estar conmigo.-dijo Ned a la ligera.-Y también está el Muro. Tienes que ir a visitarlo, Alteza, debes recorrer sus almenas y hablar con los hombres que lo defienden. La Guardia de la Noche no es ni una sombra de lo que fue. Benjen dice que...

-Ya me figuro que sabré muy pronto lo que dice tu hermano.-lo interrumpió Robert.- El Muro lleva en pie... ¿Cuánto? ¿Ocho mil años? Puede esperar unos días más. Tengo problemas más apremiantes. Corren tiempos difíciles. Necesito hombres de confianza a mi lado. Hombres como Jon Arryn. Me sirvió como señor del Nido de Águilas, Guardián del Oriente y Mano del Rey. No será fácil encontrar quien lo reemplace.

-Su hijo...-empezó Ned.

-Su hijo heredará el Nido de Águilas con todos los ingresos que eso conlleva.-replicó Robert bruscamente.- Nada más.

Aquello tomó a Ned por sorpresa. Se detuvo boquiabierto, y se volvió para mirar a su rey. No pudo contener las palabras que salieron de sus labios.

-Los Arryn han sido siempre los Guardianes del Oriente. El título va con los dominios.

-Es posible que, cuando sea mayor de edad, le devuelva ese honor.-dijo Robert.- Tengo este año y el siguiente para pensármelo. Pero un niño de seis años no me vale como jefe guerrero, Ned.

-En época de paz el título no es más que un honor. Deja que el chico lo ostente. Aunque sólo sea en memoria de su padre. Eso se lo debes a Jon por sus servicios, qué menos.

-Los servicios que me prestó Jon eran su deber para con su rey y señor.-el rey no parecía satisfecho. Quitó el brazo de los hombros de Eddard.- No soy ningún ingrato, Ned. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Pero el hijo no es como el padre. Un niño no puede defender todo el oriente.-su tono se suavizó.- Bueno, ya basta del tema. Tengo cosas más importantes que comentar, y no pienso discutir contigo.-Robert lo agarró por el codo.- Te necesito, Ned.

-Siempre a tus órdenes, Alteza. Siempre.-

-Aquellos años que pasamos en el Nido de Águilas... Dioses, fueron buenos tiempos, ¿eh? Quiero que vuelvas a estar a mi lado, Ned. Te necesito en Desembarco del Rey, no aquí, en el fin del mundo, donde no le sirves de nada a nadie.-Robert clavó la vista en la oscuridad, tan melancólico como un Stark durante un momento.- Te lo juro, sentarse en un trono es mil veces más duro que conquistarlo. La ley es un asunto tedioso y contar calderilla aún más. Y los súbditos... siempre hay súbditos, siempre, y todos quieren verme. Me tengo que sentar en esa maldita silla de hierro y escuchar sus quejas hasta que se me queda la mente en blanco y el culo en carne viva. Todos quieren algo, dinero, o tierras, o justicia. Y las mentiras que me cuentan... ni te imaginas. Y las damas y caballeros de mi corte son iguales. Estoy rodeado de imbéciles y aduladores. Es como para volverse loco, Ned. La mitad de ellos no se atreven a decirme la verdad, y la otra mitad no la sabe. Hay noches en que deseo que nos hubieran derrotado en el Tridente. Bueno, no, no es en serio, pero...

-Te comprendo.-lo interrumpió el norteño con voz amable.

-Lo sé.-dijo Robert mirándolo.- Pero eres el único, amigo mío.-sonrió.-Lord Eddard Stark, te nombro Mano del Rey.

Ned se dejó caer sobre una rodilla. La oferta no le sorprendía. Si no era para eso, ¿qué objetivo tenía el viaje de Robert? La Mano del Rey era el segundo hombre más poderoso de los Siete Reinos. Hablaba con la voz del rey, tenía el mando de los ejércitos del rey, y redactaba las leyes del rey. En ocasiones incluso se sentaba en el Trono de Hierro para impartir la justicia del rey, cuando éste estaba ausente, o enfermo, o indispuesto por cualquier motivo. Robert estaba poniendo en sus manos una responsabilidad del tamaño del mismísimo reino.

Era la última cosa en el mundo que Ned deseaba.

-Alteza.-dijo.-No soy digno de ese honor.

-Si quisiera concederte algún honor.-gruñó Robert impaciente, pero de buen humor.- Permitiría que te retirases. Mi intención es que controles el reino y pelees en las guerras mientras yo me dedico a comer, a beber y a acostarme con chicas; tres actividades que me llevarán pronto a la tumba.-se dio una palmada en la barriga y sonrió.- ¿Sabes qué se dice del rey y su Mano?

-Lo que el rey sueña, la Mano lo crea.-.

-Una vez me llevé a la cama a una pescadera que me contó que el pueblo llano tiene una versión mejor del dicho. Dicen que el rey come y la Mano limpia la mierda.-echó la cabeza hacia atrás en una estruendosa carcajada. Los ecos resonaron en la oscuridad, y los muertos de Invernalia parecieron mirar a los dos hombres con ojos fríos y reprobatorios. Por fin las carcajadas cesaron. Ned seguía con una rodilla hincada en el suelo, mirando hacia arriba.-Por los dioses, Ned.-se quejó el rey.- Al menos podrías sonreír.

-Dice la voz popular que aquí hace tanto frío en invierno que a uno se le congela la risa en la garganta y lo ahoga.-dijo Ned con tono neutro.- Quizá por eso los Stark no tenemos mucho sentido del humor.

-Ven conmigo al sur y te enseñaré a reír de nuevo.-prometió el rey.- Me ayudaste a conseguir este maldito trono, ahora ayúdame a conservarlo. Nuestro destino era gobernar juntos. De no ser por la muerte de Lyanna habríamos sido parientes, nos uniría la sangre, no sólo el afecto. Pero no es demasiado tarde. Tengo un hijo, y tú una hija. Mi Joff y tu Lyanna unirán nuestras casas, como en el pasado quisimos hacer tú hermana y yo.

-Mi hija no tiene más que trece años.-

-Edad suficiente para prometerse.-dijo Robert agitando una mano en gesto impaciente.- Lo del matrimonio puede esperar unos años.-el rey sonrió.- Maldita sea, ponte de pie y di que sí.

-Nada me sería más grato, Alteza.-respondió Ned. Titubeó un instante.- Estos honores son tan inesperados... ¿te importa si medito un poco antes de responderte? Tengo que hablar con mi esposa...

-Claro, claro, díselo a Catelyn, consúltalo con la almohada si quieres.-el rey palmeó a Ned en el hombro y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie, aunque le costó un esfuerzo.-Pero no me hagas esperar demasiado. No tengo mucha paciencia.-Eddard asintió y juntos emprendieron el regreso.- Aunque pensándolo bien, tú hija tiene un pretendiente. Un rubio.

-¿De quién se trata?-preguntó Ned.

-He notado que desde que llegamos, Jamie Lannister, no le ha sacado los ojos de encima. Y en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, solo tiene trece años. Es mucha mujer para un león.-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3:**_

Lyanna había sido asistida con la ayuda de las sirvientas. Su madre había ordenado que se viese presentable para esa noche. Llevaba un vestido de color gris perlado, ceñido al cuerpo (a pesar de su edad), el cabello lo tenía recogido en una trenza en el medio de la cabeza, dejando el resto suelto y con marcado rizos colgando a los costados.

-Se ve hermosa, mi lady.-comentó una de las muchachas, luego de haber dado una pronunciada reverencia ante ella. Lyanna sonrió de lado y siguió contemplándose en el espejo. En pocos días cumpliría sus tan dichosos catorce, pero seguía viéndose como cuando tenía doce. Lady Catelyn le había dicho que cuando entrase a la adolescencia su cuerpo cambiaría y todos lo notarían, en especial los hombres. Su padre no paraba de repetirle cuan parecida era a su tía (no solo físicamente, sino también en el carácter y la forma de ser), Theon varias veces había insinuado su belleza y por esa razón, Robb y Jon, no le permitían estar a ambos en una misma habitación.

La puerta sonó.

Una de las muchachas se acercó y abrió. Del otro lado se encontraba Ser Jamie Lannister. Todos los niños Stark debían de acompañar a alguno de los recién llegados. Para la desgracia de Lyanna, debía de ser escoltada por un Lannister.

-¿Está lista, My lady?-preguntó el león, extendiendo su brazo hacia ella. La joven Huargo, asintió y se limitó a aceptar su compañía.

-.-.-

Había ocasiones, aunque no muchas, en las que Jon Nieve se alegraba de ser el hijo bastardo. Aquella noche, mientras se llenaba una vez más la copa de vino de la jarra de un mozo que pasaba junto a él, pensó que ésa era una de ellas. Volvió a ocupar su lugar en el banco, entre los escuderos jóvenes, y bebió. El sabor dulce y afrutado del vino veraniego le impregnó la boca y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. La sala principal de Invernalia estaba llena de humo y el aire cargado del olor a carne asada y a pan recién hecho. Los estandartes cubrían los muros de piedra gris. Blanco, oro y escarlata: el Huargo de los Stark, el venado coronado de los Baratheon y el león de los Lannister. Un trovador tocaba el arpa alta al tiempo que recitaba una balada, pero en aquel rincón de la sala apenas se lo escuchaba por encima del crepitar de las llamas, el estrépito de los platos y las copas, y el murmullo de cientos de conversaciones ebrias.

Corría la cuarta hora del festín de bienvenida dispuesto en honor al rey. Los hermanos de Jon ocupaban sitios asignados con los príncipes, junto al estrado donde Lord y Lady Stark agasajaban a los reyes. Seguramente su padre permitiría a los niños beber una copa de vino dada la importancia de la ocasión, pero sólo una. En cambio allí abajo, en los bancos, nadie impedía a Jon beber tanto como quisiera para saciar su sed.

Y estaba dándose cuenta de que tenía la sed de un hombre, para regocijo de los jóvenes que lo rodeaban y lo animaban a servirse de nuevo cada vez que vaciaba la copa. Eran buenos muchachos, y Jon disfrutaba de las historias que contaban, anécdotas de peleas, de cama y de caza. Estaba seguro de que sus compañeros eran más divertidos que los hijos del rey. Para satisfacer su curiosidad le había bastado observar a los visitantes cuando entraron en la sala. El cortejo había pasado a escasa distancia del lugar que se le había asignado en el banco, y Jon había tenido ocasión de examinar a cada uno de ellos.

Su señor padre iba a la cabeza, acompañando a la reina. Era tan bella como comentaban los hombres. Se adornaba la larga cabellera rubia con una diadema engastada con piedras preciosas, cuyas esmeraldas le hacían juego con los ojos verdes. Su padre la ayudó a subir a la tarima y la acompañó a su asiento, pero la reina ni siquiera lo miró. Jon vio lo que ocultaba tras su sonrisa, pese a sus catorce años.

A continuación iba el rey Robert, con Lady Stark del brazo. Para Jon, el rey fue una gran decepción. Su padre le había hablado a menudo de él: el sin par Robert Baratheon, demonio del Tridente, el guerrero más feroz del reino, un gigante entre los príncipes... Jon sólo veía a un hombre gordo y de rostro congestionado bajo la barba, que sudaba en sus ropas de seda. Caminaba como si ya hubiera bebido bastante.

Tras ellos llegaron los niños. El pequeño Rickon iba el primero, con toda la dignidad que era posible en un chiquillo de tres años. Jon había tenido que apremiarlo para que siguiera avanzando, porque se detuvo ante él para charlar. Justo detrás iba Robb, vestido con ropas de lana gris con ribetes blancos, los colores de los Stark. Llevaba del brazo a la princesa Myrcella. Era apenas una chiquilla, no llegaba a los siete años, con una cascada de rizos dorados recogidos en una redecilla enjoyada. Jon advirtió las miradas de reojo que lanzaba a Robb mientras avanzaban entre las mesas y las sonrisas tímidas que le dirigía. Le pareció muy sosa. Y Robb ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo idiota que era; le sonreía como un bobo.

Sus medio hermanas iban con los príncipes. A Arya le había tocado acompañar a Tommen, un niño regordete que llevaba el pelo rubio, casi blanco, más largo que ella. Sansa, iba con el príncipe heredero, Joffrey Baratheon. El muchacho tenía doce años, era más joven que Jon y que Robb, pero para consternación de Jon los superaba a ambos en altura. El príncipe Joffrey tenía el cabello de su hermana y los ojos verde oscuro de su madre. Los espesos rizos dorados le caían sobre la gargantilla de oro y el cuello alto de terciopelo. Sansa, a su lado, parecía radiante de felicidad, pero a Jon no le gustaron los labios fruncidos de Joffrey, ni la mirada aburrida y desdeñosa que dirigió al salón principal de Invernalia.

Le interesó mucho más las parejas que iba detrás de él: los hermanos de la reina, los Lannister de Roca Casterly. El León y el Gnomo. Y la pobre Lyanna. No había manera de confundirlos a los dos hermanos. Ser Jaime era el gemelo de la reina Cersei: alto, rubio, con ojos verdes deslumbrantes y una sonrisa que cortaba como un cuchillo. Iba vestido con ropas de seda escarlata, botas altas negras y capa negra de raso. En el pecho de la túnica se veía el león rugiente de su Casa, bordado en hilo de oro. Lo llamaban el León de Lannister cuando estaba presente, y Matarreyes a sus espaldas.

A Jon le costó apartar la vista de él. El muchacho sonrió cuando su hermana, al pasar a su lado, hizo una mueca de disgusto e intentó liberar su brazo del de Jamie.

Entonces se fijó en el otro, que renqueaba medio oculto por su hermano. Tyrion Lannister era el más joven de los hijos de Lord Tywin, y con mucho el más feo. Los dioses habían negado a Tyrion todas las gracias que derramaron sobre Cersei y Jaime. Era enano, medía la mitad que su hermano y le costaba seguir su ritmo con aquellas piernas atrofiadas. Tenía la cabeza demasiado grande en proporción al cuerpo, y los rasgos deformes, aplastados, bajo un ceño inmenso. Un ojo verde y el otro negro lo escudriñaban todo bajo una mata de pelo lacio tan rubio que parecía blanco. Jon lo observó, fascinado.

Los últimos grandes señores en entrar fueron su tío, Benjen Stark, de la Guardia de la Noche, y el joven pupilo de su padre Theon Greyjoy. Benjen dedicó a Jon una cálida sonrisa al pasar junto a él. Theon no se dignó a mirarlo, pero aquello no era ninguna novedad. Cuando todos se hubieron sentado, tras los brindis y los agradecimientos recíprocos, comenzó el banquete.

Jon había empezado a beber en aquel momento, y no había parado. Algo se le frotó contra la pierna por debajo de la mesa. Jon vio los ojos rojos que se alzaban para mirarlo.

-¿Otra vez tienes hambre?-preguntó.

Todavía quedaba medio pollo a la miel en la mesa. Jon fue a arrancarle un muslo, pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor. Pinchó la pieza entera y la dejó caer al suelo, entre las piernas. Fantasma lo devoró en un silencio salvaje. A sus hermanos no les habían dejado asistir al banquete con los lobos, pero en aquel rincón de la sala nadie había protestado por la presencia de su cachorro. Se dijo que en aquel aspecto también tenía suerte. Le escocían los ojos. Se los frotó con energía, maldiciendo el humo. Bebió otro trago de vino y se dedicó a mirar cómo su Huargo devoraba el pollo.

Los perros correteaban entre las mesas tras los pasos de las camareras. Uno de ellos, una perra negra de grandes ojos amarillos, captó el olor del pollo. Se metió bajo el banco para reclamar su parte.

Jon observó el enfrentamiento. La perra lanzó un gruñido bajo y se acercó más. Fantasma alzó la vista en silencio y clavó aquellos ojos rojos en la hembra. La perra lanzó al aire una dentellada desafiante. Era tres veces más grande que el cachorro de Huargo. Fantasma no se movió. Se irguió junto a su botín, abrió la boca y enseñó los colmillos. La perra se puso en tensión, ladró de nuevo y cambió de idea con respecto a aquella pelea. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó, no sin lanzar otra dentellada al aire por cuestión de orgullo. Fantasma volvió a concentrarse en su comida.

Jon sonrió y acarició el pelaje blanco tupido por debajo de la mesa. El Huargo alzó la vista hacia él, le dio un mordisquito cariñoso en la mano y siguió comiendo.

-¿Éste es uno de los huargos de los que tanto se habla?-preguntó una voz conocida, muy cerca de él.

-Sí.-dijo Jon sonriendo a su tío Ben, que le había puesto una mano en la cabeza y le revolvía el pelo casi igual que él había hecho con el lobo.- Se llama Fantasma.-

Uno de los escuderos interrumpió la anécdota procaz que estaba contando para hacer sitio al hermano de su señor en el banco. Benjen Stark se sentó a horcajadas y le quitó la copa a Jon de entre los dedos.

-Vino veraniego.-murmuró tras beber un sorbo.- No hay nada más dulce. ¿Cuántas te has tomado, Jon?-el chico sonrió. Ben Stark se echó a reír.- Lo que me temía. En fin, yo era más joven que tú la primera vez que me emborraché a conciencia.-tomó de la bandeja más cercana una cebolla asada que rezumaba salsa oscura y le dio un mordisco. Se oyó un crujido cuando le hincó los dientes. Su tío era un hombre de rasgos afilados, duros como la roca, pero los ojos azul grisáceo siempre parecían sonreír. Iba invariablemente vestido de negro porque pertenecía a la Guardia de la Noche. Aquella velada sus ropas eran de suntuoso terciopelo negro, con botas altas de cuero y un cinturón ancho con hebilla de plata. Llevaba una gruesa cadena de plata en torno al cuello. Mientras se comía la cebolla, Benjen observó a Fantasma con gesto divertido.-Un lobo muy tranquilo.-señaló.

-No se parece a los otros.-asintió Jon.- Nunca hace ruido. Por eso le he puesto el nombre de Fantasma. Bueno, por eso y porque es blanco. Los otros son todos oscuros, grises o negros.

-Todavía hay huargos más allá del muro. A veces los oímos cuando salimos de expedición.-Benjen Stark clavó los ojos en Jon durante un largo momento.- ¿No comes en la misma mesa que tus hermanos?

-Casi siempre.-respondió Jon con voz átona.- Pero Lady Stark ha pensado que esta noche sería un insulto para la familia real sentar a un bastardo entre ellos.

-Ya entiendo.-su tío echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, hacia la mesa de la tarima al otro lado de la sala.- Mi hermano no parece nada contento esta noche.-Jon también se había dado cuenta.

-La reina también está enfadada.-dijo Jon a su tío en voz baja.- Mi padre ha bajado con el rey a la cripta esta mañana. La reina no quería que fuera.-

-Te fijas en todo, ¿eh?-Benjen miraba a su sobrino con ojos atentos.- Un hombre como tú nos sería muy útil en el Muro.

-Robb es mejor que yo con la lanza.-dijo Jon henchido de orgullo.-Lyanna tiene una excelente puntería cuando se trata de tiro al blanco, pero yo soy mejor con la espada, y dice Hullen que cabalgo tan bien como cualquiera del castillo.-

-No está nada mal.-

-Llévame contigo cuando vuelvas al Muro.-pidió en un impulso repentino.- Mi padre me dejará ir si se lo pides tú, estoy seguro.-

-El Muro es un lugar duro para un chico, Jon.-Benjen estudió su rostro detenidamente.

-Ya casi soy un hombre.-protestó él.- Mi próximo día del nombre cumpliré quince años, y dice el maestre Luwin que los bastardos crecemos antes que los otros niños.-

-Eso es cierto.-dijo Benjen con una mueca. Tomó la copa de Jon, la llenó de la jarra más próxima y bebió un largo trago.

-Daeren Targaryen sólo tenía catorce años cuando conquistó Dorne.-insistió Jon.

-Una conquista que duró un verano.-señaló su tío.- Ese niño rey que tanto admiras perdió diez mil hombres en la conquista de Dorne, y cincuenta mil más intentando defenderlo. Nadie le había explicado que la guerra no es un juego.-bebió otro sorbo de vino.-Además.-siguió.- Daeren Targaryen sólo tenía dieciocho años cuando murió. ¿O esa parte se te había olvidado?-

-Nunca olvido nada.-se jactó Jon. El vino lo estaba volviendo osado. Trató de erguirse en el banco para parecer más alto.-Quiero servir en la Guardia de la Noche, tío.-

Había pensado en aquello mucho tiempo, cuando por las noches yacía en la cama y sus hermanos dormían a su alrededor. Algún día Robb heredaría Invernalia, como Guardián del Norte tendría el mando de grandes ejércitos. Bran y Rickon serían los abanderados de Robb y gobernarían territorios en su nombre. Sus hermanas se casarían con herederos de otras grandes casas, y se irían hacia el sur para ser las señoras de sus castillos. Pero, ¿qué lugar había para un bastardo?

-No sabes lo que pides, Jon. La Guardia de la Noche es una hermandad juramentada. No tenemos familia. Ninguno de nosotros será nunca padre. Estamos casados con el deber. No tenemos más amante que el honor.-

-Los bastardos también tenemos honor.-repuso Jon.- Estoy dispuesto a prestar su juramento.

-Sólo tienes catorce años.-repitió Benjen.- Todavía no eres un hombre. Hasta que no conozcas a una mujer no entenderás a qué estarías renunciando.

-¡No me importa!-exclamó, exaltado.

-Quizá te importaría si lo entendieras. Si supieras qué te puede costar ese juramento no tendrías tantas ganas de pagar el precio, hijo.

-¡No soy tu hijo!-Jon sintió que la rabia crecía en su pecho.

-Y es una pena.-Benjen se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro.- Vuelve a hablar conmigo cuando hayas tenido unos cuantos bastardos, y veremos si has cambiado de opinión.-

-Jamás engendraré un bastardo.-gruñó, masticando las palabras y temblando de ira.- ¡Jamás!-escupió, como si fuera un veneno. De pronto se dio cuenta de que la mesa había quedado en silencio y todo el mundo lo estaba mirando. Se le acumularon las lágrimas tras los párpados. Consiguió ponerse de pie.- Debo irme.-añadió con sus últimos restos de dignidad.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó para que no le vieran llorar. Debía de haber bebido más de lo que creía. Mientras intentaba alejarse, trastabilló y se tambaleó. Chocó contra una camarera y provocó que se le cayera la jarra de vino especiado, que fue a estrellarse contra el suelo. Las carcajadas estallaron a su alrededor, y Jon sintió cómo las lágrimas ardientes le quemaban las mejillas. Alguien intentó ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie. Se sacudió las manos que lo sostenían, y corrió sin apenas ver hacia la puerta. Fantasma lo siguió cuando salió a la noche.

-¡Jon!-susurró Lyanna, poniéndose de pie e ignorando la voz de su madre, para luego salir tras él.

*.*.*

El patio estaba silencioso y desierto. El único centinela se arrebujaba en su capa para protegerse del frío en lo alto de las almenas de la muralla interior. Parecía aburrido, sin duda lamentaba tener que estar allí solo, pero Jon se hubiera cambiado por él sin pensarlo dos veces. Por lo demás, el castillo estaba oscuro y no se veía a nadie. En una ocasión Jon había estado en una fortaleza deshabitada, era un lugar temible donde lo único que se movía era el viento, y las piedras guardaban silencio acerca de los que habían habitado allí. Aquella noche Invernalia le recordaba a aquel lugar.

El sonido de la música y las canciones salía por las ventanas abiertas a su espalda. Jon no tenía el menor deseo de escuchar aquello. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga, enfadado por haberlas derramado, y se dio media vuelta para irse.

-Chico.-lo llamó una voz. Jon se volvió. Tyrion Lannister estaba sentado en la cornisa sobre la puerta de la gran sala. Parecía una gárgola. El enano le sonrió desde donde estaba.- ¿Ese animal es un lobo?

-Es un Huargo.-corrigió.- Se llama Fantasma.-miró al hombrecillo, y durante un momento olvidó su tristeza.- ¿Qué haces ahí arriba? ¿Por qué no estás en el banquete?-

-Hace demasiado calor, hay demasiado ruido y he bebido demasiado vino.-replicó el enano.- Hace tiempo descubrí que se considera de mala educación vomitar encima de tu hermano. ¿Puedo ver más de cerca de tu lobo?

Jon titubeó un instante, luego asintió.

-¿Puedes bajar sólo o te traigo una escalera?-

-Anda ya.-el hombrecillo se dio impulso y saltó de la cornisa. Jon dejó escapar una exclamación al ver asombrado cómo Tyrion Lannister giraba en el aire, caía sobre las manos y de un salto hacia atrás se ponía en pie. Fantasma retrocedió, inseguro. El enano se sacudió el polvo y soltó una carcajada.-Lo siento. Me parece que he asustado a tu lobo.

-No tiene miedo.-dijo Jon. Se arrodilló y llamó al animal.- Ven aquí, Fantasma. Ven. Eso es.-el cachorro se acercó y hociqueó la mejilla de Jon, pero sin dejar de vigilar a Tyrion Lannister. Cuando el enano hizo gesto de ir a acariciarlo, retrocedió y le mostró los colmillos en un gruñido silencioso.

-Vaya, qué tímido.-observó Lannister.

-Siéntate, Fantasma.-ordenó su dueño.- Eso es. Quieto.-alzó la vista hacia el enano.- Ahora ya lo puedes tocar. No se moverá hasta que yo se lo diga. Le he enseñado.-

-Ya lo veo.-asintió Lannister. Acarició el pelaje níveo entre las orejas de Fantasma.- Qué lobo tan obediente.-añadió.

-Si yo no estuviera aquí, te haría pedazos.-comentó Jon. No era verdad, pero algún día lo sería.

-Entonces será mejor que no te alejes.-dijo el enano. Inclinó la enorme cabeza a un lado y examinó a Jon con sus ojos desemparejados.- Soy Tyrion Lannister.

-Lo sé.-Jon se levantó. De pie, era más alto que el enano. Se sintió algo incómodo.

-Y tú eres el bastardo de Ned Stark, ¿no?-el muchacho sintió un frío que lo atravesaba. Apretó los labios y no respondió.- ¿Te he ofendido?-continuó Lannister.- Lo siento. Los enanos no necesitamos tener tacto. Generaciones de bufones con trajes de colorines me dan derecho a vestir mal y a decir todo lo que se me pase por la cabeza.-sonrió.- Pero eres el bastardo.

-Lord Stark es mi padre.-admitió Jon, tenso.

-Sí.-dijo al final Lannister después de examinar su rostro.- Se nota. Hay más del norte en ti que en tus hermanos.-

-Medio hermanos.-lo corrigió Jon. El comentario del enano le había gustado, pero intentó que no se le notara.

-Permite que te dé un consejo, bastardo.-siguió Lannister.-Nunca olvides qué eres, porque desde luego el mundo no lo va a olvidar. Conviértelo en tu mejor arma, así nunca será tu punto débil. Úsalo como armadura y nadie podrá utilizarlo para herirte.

-Qué sabrás tú lo que significa ser un bastardo.-le espetó. Jon no estaba de humor para aceptar consejos de nadie.

-Todos los enanos son bastardos a los ojos de sus padres.

-Eres hijo legítimo, tu madre era la esposa del señor de Lannister.

-¿De verdad?-sonrió el enano sarcástico.- Pues díselo a él. Mi madre murió al darme a luz, y nunca ha estado muy seguro.

-Yo ni siquiera sé quién era mi madre.-dijo Jon.

-Sin duda, una mujer. Como la mayoría de las madres.-dedicó a Jon una sonrisa pesarosa.- Recuerda bien lo que te digo, chico. Todos los enanos pueden ser bastardos, pero no todos los bastardos son necesariamente enanos.

Sin decir más, se dio media vuelta, y renqueó hacia el banquete, silbando una melodía. Al abrir la puerta la luz se derramó por el patio y proyectó su sombra contra el suelo. Y allí, por un instante, Tyrion Lannister pareció alto como un rey.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

_Jon había permanecido un largo rato en el patio, es decir, no se había movido de ahí desde la conversación con Tyrion Lannister. La música, las risas ebrias y los canticos de alegría, llegaban a sus oídos desde el interior._

_La luz era tenue, pero logró distinguir una sombra frente a él._

_-Hola.-saludó Lyanna, sentándose a su lado. El muchacho apenas levantó la comisura del labio.-Intenté venir antes, pero madre no me había dejado.-comentó la chica, acomodando su vestido.- ¿Ocurre algo?-_

_-Yo…-empezó Jon, pero luego hizo silencio, como si estuviese pensando las palabras y tratando de armar una frase.- Quiero ir al Muro.-soltó de golpe. La sonrisa de la joven se esfumó._

_-¿Qué?-preguntó anonadada.- ¿Ir…ir al Muro? Pero…Jon…-_

_-Es lo que quiero, Ly.-repuso el chico, sin si quiera mirarla.-Es lo que quiero, porque yo no…-_

_-¡No te atrevas a decir que no perteneces aquí!-exclamó la chica, poniéndose de pie de un salto.- Invernalia es tu hogar tanto como el nuestro. Durante todos estos años has mi hermano, aquel que siempre me ayudó a escalar árboles y a escapar de las aburridas sesiones de costura. No puedo creer que quieras dejarme solo por ser un… ¡Bastardo!-las lágrimas hacían arder los ojos de Lyanna._

_-Yo…-intentó decir Jon, tratando de remendar la situación._

_-No.-lo interrumpió ella.-Tienes razón, si es lo que tú quieres, yo no soy nadie para impedirlo.-Lyanna tomó los costados de su vestido y se encaminó hacia los pasillos de nuevo.-Pero ten en cuenta algo, Snow, para cuando tu decidas arrepentirte, yo no estaré aquí.-_

_A Jon le pareció haber visto la sombra de Catelyn Tully en el cuerpo de su propia hermana. _

-Ay, niña.-se quejó Septa Mordane, viendo el trabajo de la mayor de las Stark.- ¿Qué te ocurre esta mañana?-preguntó, deshaciendo los puntos de costura.- Creo que estás un poco distraída.- Lyanna levantó las cejas y quedó en silencio.

En cuanto la Septa dio media vuelta para volver con la princesa Myrcella, la chica, respiró hondo y dejó el hilo y la aguja sobre un almohadón. Lyanna tenía el ceño fruncido y se le habían ido las ganas de seguir bordando.

Arya soltó un bufido y lanzó su trabajo de costura.

-¿Qué te pasa, manos de herrero?- preguntó la mayor, mientras acomodaba su asiento en dirección a su hermana. La menor echó una mirada furtiva hacia el otro extremo de la sala, temerosa de que la Septa Mordane pudiera ver que había dejado su labor.

-No me sale.-respondió Arya. Examinó de nuevo su labor, buscando alguna manera de rescatarla, y al final suspiró y dejó la aguja. Miró a su hermana con gesto abatido.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte.-Lyanna tomó la prenda y la aguja.- Al parecer no soy la única que no está prestando atención.-comentó, dando una puntada y acomodando la que estaba torcida.

-¿A ti que te ocurre?-preguntó Arya.

-Cosas de chicas más grandes.-la conversación se vio interrumpida por una pequeña risita de parte de Sansa

-¿De qué están hablando?-quiso Arya de repente. Sansa se encontraba con Jeyne Poole y a sus pies se sentaba Beth Cassel.- ¡Díganmelo!-insistió la niña.

Jeyne miró de reojo para asegurarse de que la Septa Mordane no las estaba escuchando. Myrcella dijo algo en aquel momento, y la Septa estalló en carcajadas igual que el resto de las señoras.

-Hablábamos del príncipe.-respondió Sansa con voz suave como un beso.

-Puaj.-susurró Lyanna, mientras seguía bordando.

- A Joffrey le gusta tu hermana.-susurró Jeyne, tan orgullosa como si fuera la responsable de aquello.-Le dijo que era muy hermosa.-

-Yo digo que se va a casar con Lyanna.-intervino la pequeña Beth, soñadora.-Ly será la reina.-Sansa tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, pero no por la idea de tener al príncipe como cuñado.

-No te inventes cosas, Beth.-intervino, la castaña, mientras le acariciaba el cabello cariñosamente.

-¿A ti qué te parece el príncipe, Joff, hermana?-inquirió Sansa.- Es muy galante, ¿verdad?

-Jon dice que parece una niña.-replicó Arya. Lyanna no sabía si reír o quedarse callada ante la mención de su medio hermano.

-Pobre Jon.-dijo Sansa con un suspiro sin dejar de coser.- Se pone celoso porque es un bastardo.-

-¡No es un bastardo!-chilló la mayor, poniéndose de pie y lanzando a suelo la prenda junto a las agujas.

Sus palabras se oyeron claramente en el silencio de la sala de la torre. La Septa Mordane alzó la vista. Tenía el rostro huesudo, ojos perspicaces y una boca de labios finos que parecían hechos para fruncirse. Ahora estaban fruncidos.

-¿De qué está hablando, niñas?-

-Es nuestro medio hermano.- corrigió Sansa con tono suave y preciso, siendo observada por la severa mirada de su hermana. Sonrió a la Septa.-También comentábamos lo contentas que estamos de que la princesa nos acompañe hoy.

-Desde luego.-asintió la Septa Mordane.- Es un gran honor para nosotras.-la princesa Myrcella sonrió insegura ante el cumplido.- ¿Por qué no estás cosiendo, Arya? ¿Lyanna?-preguntó la Septa. Se puso de pie. Sus faldas almidonadas parecieron susurrar cuando cruzó la sala en dirección a ella.- A ver esas puntadas.-ambas hermanas estaban rojas de la ira y con un grito apunto de escapar de sus gargantas. Sansa las miró con una sonrisa burlona, sin dejar de cocer.-Chicas, chicas, chicas.-la Septa negó con la cabeza.-Está más claro que el agua, Arya, este es un trabajo hecho por Lyanna en un intento por ayudarte.-ni siquiera se tomó la delicadeza de mirar el de la mayor.- Esto está mal. Muy mal.-todos miraban la escena. Aquello era excesivo. Lyanna se puso de pie, manteniendo la frente en alto.

-Con permiso.-dijo con voz grave y tomando los costados de su vestido, le hizo una reverencia a la princesa, para luego retirarse.

Ella odiaba que Sansa la dejase en ridículo. Más de una vez, hubo discusiones entre ambas hermanas, en donde ambas se decían cosas hirientes y ni Eddard podía separar a sus dos hijas, pero siempre estaba Catelyn para ponerle punto final.

A medida que se alejaba del lugar, pudo escuchar los gritos de la Septa.

_-¡Arya! ¡Arya! ¡Vuelve aquí, le avisaré a tu madre!- _

Giró apenas la cabeza, para encontrarse a su hermana con una sonrisa tristona en su rostro.

-Ven.-murmuró, tendiéndole la mano.-Vayamos a ver a los chicos.-y así fue como las dos hermanas, emprendieron una carrera hacia el patio seguidas por sus Huargos.

-.-.-.-

En el puente cubierto que unía el Gran Torreón con la armería había una ventana desde la que se divisaba todo el patio. Allí fue adonde se dirigieron.

Ambas llegaron jadeantes, con el rostro congestionado, y (para mala suerte de Lyanna) Jon sentado en el alféizar con la barbilla apoyada en una rodilla. Estaba observando el patio tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de las presencias de sus hermanas hasta que su lobo blanco se levantó para recibirlas. Nymeria dio unos pasos cautelosos. Winter, por otro lado, prefirió quedarse junto a su dueña. Fantasma era ya más grande que sus hermanos de camada. La olfateó, le mordisqueó una oreja y volvió a tenderse junto a Jon.

-¿No deberías estar cosiendo, hermanita?-preguntó el chico mirándola con curiosidad. La mayor hizo una mueca y se ubicó lo más lejos posible de él.

-Prefiero ver cómo pelean.-contestó Arya con una mueca, colocándose entre medio de ambos.

-Bueno.-dijo Jon con una sonrisa.-Vengan aquí.-él esperó a que Lyanna se moviese junto a su hermana, pero se quedó en el mismo lugar, mirando un punto fijo.

Tanto ella, como Arya, sufrieron una pequeña decepción al ver que los que luchaban eran los más pequeños. Bran iba tan envuelto en protectores que parecía que se hubiera vestido con almohadas, y el príncipe Tommen, que ya era bastante regordete de por sí, se asemejaba a una pelota. Resoplaban, jadeaban y se golpeaban con espadas de madera acolchadas bajo la atenta mirada de Ser Rodrik Cassel. Junto a él se encontraba Theon, que vestía un jubón negro con el símbolo de su Casa, un kraken dorado. Jon abrió los ojos al escuchar una risita tonta escapar de los labios de Lyanna. La vio apoyada en el barandal, con el mentón pegado a la palma de su mano, sin sacarle los ojos de encima a Greyjoy.

-Es algo más cansado que coser, ¿no?-observó Jon.

-Es algo más divertido que coser.-replicó Arya.

Jon sonrió y le revolvió el pelo. Arya se sonrojó. Él seguía esperando alguna reacción de Lyanna, pero ella estaba empecinada a no dársela.

-¿Por qué no estás tú en el patio?-preguntó la castaña, por fin, refiriéndose a él.

-A los bastardos no nos permiten hacer daño a los príncipes.-dijo el muchacho esbozando una sonrisa.- Las magulladuras que reciban mientras entrenan se las tienen que causar espadas legítimas.-

-Oh.-suspiró Arya. Ambas hermanas rieron al ver al pequeño Tommen rodando por el suelo.-Si nos ponen a Lyanna y a mí a pelear, podría hacerlo mejor que ella.-la mayor soltó un bufido y lo acompañó con una risa sarcástica.

-En tus sueños.-le susurró al oído, acercándose más.

-Estás demasiado delgada.-comentó Jon mirando a Arya con la sabiduría de sus catorce años. Le tomó el brazo para palpar el músculo. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.- No creo que pudieras ni levantar una espada larga, hermanita, no digamos ya blandiría.-Lyanna volvió a reír.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?-preguntó. Jon miró los ojos de su hermana y notó que el enojo se había apaciguado, al menos por unos instantes. Él se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo con delicadeza.

-Oh.-dijo.- Tú tienes musculo, pero es producto por las clases de arquería.-Arya rodó los ojos y volvió la vista hacia los combatientes. Jon, con un poco de vergüenza, acercó a Lyanna hacia él, haciéndole un lugar a su lado.- ¿Ves al príncipe Joffrey?-le preguntó en un susurro. Ella se puso de puntillas y estiró el cuello.

-Ahí está.-dijo. El príncipe se encontraba bajo la sombra de un muro de piedra. Estaba rodeado de hombres a los que ella no conocía, jóvenes escuderos con libreas de los Lannister y de los Baratheon. También había en el grupo algunos hombres mayores. Supuso que eran caballeros.

-Mira las armas que lleva bordadas en la ropa.-dijo Jon. El jubón acolchado del príncipe lucía un escudo bordado exquisitamente. Las armas estaban divididas: a un lado el venado coronado de la Casa real, al otro el león de los Lannister. -Los Lannister son orgullosos.-observó.- No les basta con el emblema real. Pone la Casa de su madre al mismo nivel que la del rey.

-¡La mujer también es importante!-protestó Lyanna, dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.

-¿Vas a hacer tú lo mismo?-Jon dejó escapar una risita, pegándose más a su hermana.- ¿Aunar las armas de los Tully y los Stark?-

-Te recuerdo que mi segundo nombre es Lysa, como mi tía.-repuso la chica.- Y ahora que lo mencionas, las dos Casas unidas serían como… ¿un lobo con un pescado en la boca?-la idea hizo reír a Arya.

-Quedaría ridículo.-replicó la menor.- Además, si las chicas no podemos luchar, ¿para qué queremos escudo de armas?-

-A las chicas les dan los escudos.-dijo Jon encogiéndose de hombros.-Pero no las espadas. A los bastardos les dan las espadas, pero no los escudos.-ambas chicas lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.- A mí no me miren, yo no he dictado las normas.-

Se oyó un grito en el patio. El príncipe Tommen había caído rodando e intentaba levantarse sin conseguirlo. Con tantos protectores parecía una tortuga sobre el caparazón. Bran estaba de pie junto a él, con la espada de madera en alto, dispuesto a golpear de nuevo en cuanto se Pusiera en pie.

Los hombres que los rodeaban se echaron a reír.

-¡Basta!-exclamó Ser Rodrik. Tendió una mano al príncipe y lo ayudó a levantarse.-Buena pelea. Lew, Donnis, ayúdenle a quitarse los protectores.-miró a su alrededor.- Príncipe Joffrey, Robb, ¿quieren probar otra vez?

-De buena gana.-contestó Robb adelantándose impaciente. Todavía estaba sudoroso del combate anterior.

En respuesta a la llamada de Rodrik, Joffrey avanzó hasta el sol. El cabello le brillaba como hebras de oro. Parecía aburrido.

-Esto es un juego para niños, Ser Rodrik.-dijo.

-Es que son niños.-señaló con sorna Theon después de soltar una carcajada.

-Puede que Robb sea un niño.-repuso Joffrey.- Yo soy un príncipe. Y me he cansado de pinchar a un Stark con una espada de juguete.-

-Has recibido más golpes de los que has dado, Joff.-dijo Robb.- ¿Tienes miedo?

-Estoy aterrado.-ironizó el príncipe mirándolo fijamente.- Eres mucho mayor que yo.-los hombres del grupo de los Lannister se echaron a reír.

-Joffrey es una mierda.-masculló Jon mientras observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué propone?-Ser Rodrik se tironeaba del mostacho blanco, pensativo.

-Acero con filo.-

-Hecho.-aceptó inmediatamente Robb.- ¡Lo vas a lamentar!

-El acero afilado es demasiado peligroso.-dijo el maestro de armas poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico Stark para calmarlo.-Les dejaré combatir con espadas de torneo, embotadas.-

Joffrey no dijo nada, pero un hombre, un caballero alto con el pelo negro y cicatrices de quemaduras en el rostro, dio un paso para situarse ante el chico.

-Éste es tu príncipe. ¿Quién eres tú para decirle con qué espada debe pelear?

-El maestro de armas de Invernalia, Clegane. Será mejor que lo tengas presente.-

-¿Entrenas mujeres?-preguntó el hombre de las quemaduras. Tenía la musculatura de un toro.

-Entreno caballeros. Y se me tiene permitido entrenar a Lady Lyanna Stark.-replicó Ser Rodrik con mordacidad.-Mientras tanto, ellos pelearán con acero cuando estén preparados. Cuando tengan edad suficiente.-

-¿Cuántos años tienes, chico?-preguntó el hombre de las quemaduras a Robb mientras lo miraba.

-Catorce.-

-Yo maté a un hombre cuando tenía doce años. Y no fue con una espada embotada, de eso puedes estar seguro.-

A Robb le habían herido en su orgullo. El chico se volvió hacia Ser Rodrik.

-Déjame que lo intente.-pidió.- Lo puedo vencer.

-Pues véncelo con una espada de torneo.-replicó Ser Rodrik.

-Vuelve a retarme cuando seas mayor, Stark.-dijo Joffrey encogiéndose de hombros.- Mayor, ¿eh? No viejo.

Los hombres del grupo de los Lannister estallaron en carcajadas. Las maldiciones de Robb resonaron en todo el patio. Theon lo agarró por el brazo para que no se abalanzara contra el príncipe. Ser Rodrik se retorció los bigotes, consternado.

-Vamos, Tommen.-dijo Joffrey a su hermano pequeño fingiendo un bostezo.- Se ha acabado el recreo. Deja a los niños con sus chiquilladas.-

Aquello provocó más carcajadas en el grupo de los Lannister y más maldiciones de Robb. Ser Rodrik estaba tan furioso que el rostro se le puso rojo como un tomate bajo los bigotes blancos. Theon tuvo que sujetar a Robb con mano de hierro hasta que los príncipes y su cortejo estuvieron lejos, a salvo.

-Yo podría vencer a ese…idiota con los ojos cerrados.-gruñó Lyanna, clavando las uñas sobre la madera del alfeizar.

-De eso no cabe duda, Lady Stark.-una voz sorprendió a los tres hermanos.- Pero, ¿es necesario emplear ese vocabulario?-

-Lannister.-masculló Jon.

-¿Está segura de poder vencer a mi sobrino?-inquirió sin siquiera prestarle atención al joven Nieve.

-Claro.-respondió la chica, sin una nota de duda en la voz.- Yo no me creo esos cuentitos sobre sus hazañas a la hora de empuñar una espada.-tanto Jon como Arya, la miraron.

-¿Tiene entrenamiento, mi lady?-Lyanna asintió con convicción.-Entonces, no se negará a aceptar un duelo, ¿verdad?-

-¿Cómo se atre…?-exclamó Jon, pero la mano de su hermana, lo detuvo.

-Ser Lannister, ¿está usted seguro?-Jamie también asintió, mostrándose seguro.- Bien.-ella dio media vuelta y enfiló hacia el patio, siendo seguida por sus hermanos y su contrincante. Ser Rodrik estaba guardando las espadas utilizadas por Tommen y Bran, cuando la chica llegó a su lado.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, mi lady?-preguntó, haciendo oscilar su barba.

-No he podido evitar fijarme que el príncipe Joffrey no ha aceptado un duelo con las espadas de torneo.-comentó Lyanna, llevando sus manos detrás de su espalda.- Me gustaría que me diese dos, Ser Rodrik.-el hombre retorció uno de sus bigotes y la miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Piense practicar ahora, mi lady?-ella asintió.- ¿Y quién será su oponente?-preguntó.- ¿Theon?-el joven kraken, se encogió de hombros.- ¿Jory?-el aludido, no se encontraba en ese momento en el patio.

-Ninguno de ellos.-respondió Lyanna.- Más bien…-

-Seré yo.-intervino el león. El maestro de armas miró a la pareja y negó varias veces con la cabeza.- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Le he prometido a mi señora Catelyn, que no le daría clases de esgrima ni de arquería a la joven Stark, hasta que el cortejo real se haya ido.-

-¡Mi madre no tiene por qué enterarse!-reprochó Lyanna, alzando las manos.- Por favor, Ser Rodrik.-el hombre volvió a negar.

-Usted.-dijo Jamie.-Se lo ha prometido a Lady Tully, conmigo no ha hecho ningún trato, por lo tanto, vengan las espadas.-al maestro de armas no le parecía buena idea desobedecer las órdenes del hermano favorito de la reina, por lo que descolgó dos espadas de torneo y se las entregó a los combatientes.- Ahora sí, mi lady.-dijo el león con sorna, mientras se desprendía de su capa.- Muéstreme sus dotes.-

A Lyanna se le hacía raro estar cargando una de esas espadas. Todas las clases de esgrima que había tenido junto a sus hermanos, utilizaba aquellas que eran de madera o las que menos daño pudiese causarle a niños que estaban interesados en usarlas. Las espadas de torneo eran un poco más livianas que las de prácticas, por lo que ella supuso que sería mucho más fácil de manejar.

Ser Rodrik decía que todo lo que le había enseñado, era todo lo que su madre le permitía-ya que había aceptado de mala gana- pero Lyanna, se había encargado de buscar más información y de practicar con sus hermanos, Theon y Jory. Por lo que sus conocimientos…eran un poco más avanzados.

-¿Preparados?-preguntó el maestro de armas, colocándose entre medio de los combatientes. Ambos asintieron y en cuando Ser Rodrik se apartó, el primer ataque fue de parte el león. La chica soltó un grito ahogado, pero logró detener la estocada.

-¡Lyanna!-gritaron Jon y Arya, corriendo hacia el patio.

-¡No se atrevan a avanzar!-les advirtió ella, cuando logró sacarse de encima la espada de Jamie Lannister. El león la miraba con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, pero esa acción desapareció cuando llegó el turno de la loba. Lyanna sujetó con más firmeza el mango de su espada y lanzó una serie de cortas estocadas. Todas eran empuñadas con rapidez, sin dejarle oportunidad a su oponente de poder reaccionar.

Para cuando Jamie logró recuperarse, soltó un gruñido de guerra y se abalanzó sobre la chica Stark. Ella logró detener el ataque, haciendo que ambas espadas quedasen cruzadas. La melena del león estaba toda alborotada y sus ojos rojos de la ira; él no iba a permitir que una chiquilla de 13 años lo derrotase en un duelo de práctica. Se apartó un poco e intentó volver a blandir su espada, pero la loba fue más rápida y logró arrebatárselas de las manos. Jamie trastabilló con sus propios pies y cayó de espalda al suelo. Lyanna colocó la punta de su arma sobre la garganta de este y sonrió con satisfacción.

-¿Duda ahora de mis habilidades, señor?-jadeo, sin sacarle de encima la vista. Lannister negó y el patio entero festejo. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que había espectadores-mayormente norteños-que habían estado observando el duelo.

La norteña se alejó y le devolvió la espada a Ser Rodrik-quien se mostraba orgulloso de su alumna-

-¡Lyanna!-exclamó Arya, corriendo por el patio y estampándose contra uno de los costados de su hermana.- ¡Eso ha sido fantástico!-chilló, loca de alegría.

Los demás que se encontraban en el patio, ardían en ovaciones mientras que el león escondía su derrota tras un muro de orgullo, abriéndose paso entre la gente e internándose en los pasillos.

Todo era festejo hasta que Lyanna se encontró con la dura realidad: su madre.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5:**_

_-¡¿En que estabas pensando!?-gritó Lady Catelyn, arrastrando a su hija mayor por todo el pasillo.- ¿Acaso, perdiste el sentido de la razón?-Lyanna intentaba liberarse del agarre de su madre, pero esta hacía más presión sobre su brazo._

_-Me estás lastimando.-musitó. En sus trece años de vida, jamás había visto a esa mujer tan enojada._

_Catelyn la hizo ingresar a una habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe seco que casi hizo temblar toda Invernalia. Los ojos de Lady Tully irradiaban chispas de furia y cada una de ellas incendiaba a Lyanna, quién se quedó parada junto a la cama de sus padres sin siquiera moverse._

_-¿Qué fue lo que has hecho?-preguntó Cat en un tono más tranquilo, pero a la vez conteniéndose de no elevar la voz._

_-Yo…-comenzó la niña._

_-No te atrevas a decime una mentira, Lyanna Stark.-bramó.- Tú, tú padre y Bran se miran los pies para mentir.-se acercó de un solo paso hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros.- Y levanta la cabeza cuando vayas a hablarme. Quiero ver la verdad en tus ojos.-_

_-Jamie Lannister me desafió.- confesó, manteniendo su oscura mirada sobre la de su madre.-Lo juro.-_

_-¿Y eso es más que motivo por humillar al hermano de la reina?-Catelyn se separó de ella y recorrió la habitación, pensando que es lo que diría Cersei Lannister cuando se enterase.- ¿Te das cuenta de que has excedido el límite de estupideces que has hecho en tu vida, verdad?-la niña asintió con una mueca sobre sus labios.-Pasarás el resto de la estadía de la corte del rey sin prácticas de arquería y mucho menos de esgrima. Volverás a las sesiones de costura con tus hermanas. Y…-antes de que lady Stark pudiese terminar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Desde el pasillo se escuchaban las carcajadas del rey Robert.- ¿Te has enterado lo que ha hecho tu hija?-le espetó Catelyn cuando su esposo ingresó.- Ned, creo que es hora de que la castiguemos.- Eddard miró a Lyanna y le guiño un ojo._

_-¿Tú crees, mi señora?-_

_-Tenemos suerte de que sea Robert el rey, sino…-_

_-Cat, es solo una niña.-interrumpió Ned.- Mi hermana ha cometido muchísimas travesuras cuando era una tenía su edad.-_

_-Pero jamás se le ocurrió humillar al hermano de la reina.-puntualizó Catelyn._

_-Jamie Lannister no se ha quejado aún, ni tampoco he visto a nadie que me reclamase nada.-explicó Lord Stark. Lady Tully soltó un suspiro y luego se retiró de la habitación._

_*.*.*_

La partida de caza se puso en marcha al amanecer. El rey quería que hubiera jabalí en el banquete de la noche. El príncipe Joffrey cabalgaba con su padre, así que Robb y Lyanna habían recibido permiso para ir también con los cazadores. Junto con ellos iban su tío Benjen, Jory, Theon, Ser Rodrik e incluso el extraño hermano pequeño de la reina. Al fin y al cabo era la última cacería: al día siguiente por la mañana emprenderían el viaje hacia el sur.

Muchos de los hombres del rey se habían molestado por la simple presencia de una mujer entre ellos. Robert, sin embargo, la defendió con uñas y dientes hasta le había puesto un mote: _La Derrocadora del Matarreyes_. Nombre que le molestó mucho a Jamie Lannister.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu plática con madre?-preguntó Robb, acercando su caballo al de su hermana.

-Sé que ella no quiere admitirlo, pero…básicamente me quiere del otro lado del Mar Angosto.-el mayor soltó una carcajada.-Es enserio, pero tenía las ganas de repetirle lo mismo de siempre…-

-_Lamento no haber salido como la perfecta Sansa, madre.-_dijo Robb.- Sí, sí, escuché el griterío desde el patio. Y te imagine diciéndole eso.-

-Debo admitir que fue un milagro que padre hubiese intervenido.-Lyanna soltó una ligera risa y acomodó las crines de su yegua.-Si no lo hubiese hecho ahora estaría junto a Khal Drogo, cabalgando.-Robb volvió a soltar una jovial carcajada, que fue acallada por la severa mirada de parte de Eddard.

-¿Te has enterado de que Jon parte mañana hacia el Muro?-la chica se atraganto con su propia saliva.

-Eh…eh…sí, sí.-respondió, mirando al suelo.- Que…que bueno que pueda hacer lo que le gusta.-murmuró.

-No me mientas.-habló el mayor.- Los he escuchado discutir el día del banquete, bueno, más bien te escuché a ti decirle un par de cosas.-Lyanna siguió sin levantar la vista.- Es normal que estés preocupada. Eres su hermana.-

-Eso lo sé.-volvió a murmurar.-Pero…no puede irse de un día para el otro y repitiendo la misma excusa barata…-

_-Yo no pertenezco aquí.-_dijo Robb.

-Me molesta que diga eso.-gruñó la chica con las manos apretando las riendas.- No podremos compartir la misma madre, pero sí el mismo padre. ¿Tan difícil es de entender eso?-el Huargo de Lyanna se paró junto a la yegua y comenzó a soltar pequeños gruñidos, mientras tensaba el cuerpo y miraba fijamente hacia el bosque.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Robb.

-Debe de haber algo por ahí-respondió.- Iré a avisarle al rey.-Lyanna espoleo los costados de su yegua y se adelantó a todos los soldados que los acompañaban. Robert iba a la cabecera con una bota de vino veraniego sobre sus manos y la barba empapada de pequeñas gotas rojas.- ¡Majestad!-exclamó ella, deteniéndose a pocos metros.- ¡Me parece que encontré algo que es digno de cazar!-

-¿Y qué estás esperando?-inquirió el rey.- ¡Ve y ponle una flecha en el corazón a lo que sea que hayas visto!-Robert volvió a levantar la bota y dejó que un largo chorro de vino ingresase por su garganta. Lyanna miró a su padre y se encogió de hombros, antes de volver a darle unos golpes al caballo.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-quiso saber Robb, cuando la tuvo cerca.

-Bájate y vamos a cazar.-la joven sacó el arco que reposaba sobre los cuartos traseros de su yegua y afirmó el carcaj que reposaba sobre su espalda.

Cuando ambos hermanos pisaron el suelo, emprendieron el camino para internarse en el bosque. El resto de la compañía se detuvo y les dejó el trabajo a los dos Stark.

-¿No crees que nos vendría bien un poco de ayuda?-preguntó Robb.

-No seas una niña.-se burló Lyanna.-Somos del norte, nosotros podemos.-Invierno soltó un gruñido más fuerte.- ¡Allí!-susurró la niña, señalando un matorral.

-¿Es un jabalí?-

-Tal vez.-ella avanzó por la alfombra de hojas secas, tratando de pisar la menor cantidad de ellas.- Invierno, no hagas ruido.-el caminar del Huargo se apaciguo y casi ni se escuchaban sus pisadas. Las ramas de unos arbustos cercanos comenzaron y moverse. La loba se tensó, nuevamente, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Lyanna sacó una flecha del carcaj y la colocó sobre el hueco que se encontraba en el arco. Estiró la cuerda hasta la altura de su mejilla y buscó su objetivo.-Robb, haz que salga.-el chico miró en todas direcciones, buscando algo que lo pudiese ayudar.

-¿Una roca?-preguntó.

-¡Lo que sea!-exclamó con impaciencia. El mayor lanzó el objeto tan fuerte como su brazo le permitió. La roca cayó sobre los arbustos, produciendo que el animal hiciese una gran cantidad de ruido y terminase huyendo. Lyanna dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por la flecha y terminó soltándola. El cuerpo del jabalí cayó al suelo acompañado de un desgarrador aullido.

-¡Viva la _Derroca Matarreyes_!_-_festejó Robert, balanceándose en su caballo.

Lyanna pidió regresar a Invernalia antes de que la jornada de cacería acabase. El rey había insistido en que quería parar para almorzar y disfrutar de los paisajes del norte. La joven Stark había tenido que transportar el cadáver del animal-que sería la cena- hasta el castillo. El cachorro de lobo no había parado de relamerse al ver semejante bocado, colgando del caballo de su dueña.

-Cuando lleguemos, te daré algo de comer.-le repetía mientras cabalgaba sin prisa alguna.

El viento era suave-a comparación de otros-, pero este hacía que algunos mechones de su cabello se elevasen suavemente para luego terminar sobre sus hombros. La capa le ondeaba por detrás, cubriendo la silla de montar. Momentos así, era los que ella más disfrutaba. Y, esos momentos, eran escasos.

Para cuando llegó a Invernalia-luego de dejar su caballo en los establos-le entregó a un sirviente el cuerpo del jabalí, con la orden de que lo mantuviese fresco para el banquete de esa noche. Luego de una rápida visita a las cocinas, se dirigió hacia su habitación. Sabía que la sesión con la Septa había comenzado, pero no tenía ganas de pasarse dos horas bordando pañuelos.

Luego de haberle dado algunos bocadillos al cachorro de Huargo-para luego encerrarla en su habitación-Lyanna, recorrió Invernalia hasta llegar al Bosque los Dioses. Aquel lugar era perfecto para estar en tranquilidad, al menos por un rato.

Las grandes, y rojas hojas, se reflejaban en el cristalino arroyo. Jon había estado ahí toda la mañana. Con el tema de los preparativos para la partida del rey y su comitiva, toda Invernalia estaba revolucionada y Lady Catelyn tenía los nervios de punta. Nieve se había refugiado en el Bosque de los Dioses para no desatar la furia de aquella dama norteña.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jon?-preguntó Lyanna, sentándose a su lado con un trozo de pan caliente entre las manos.- Pareces abatido.-el chico sonrió de lado.- ¿Madre?-

-No, ella no me ha hecho nada.-

-¿Entonces?-quiso saber.

-Solo vine por un poco de tranquilidad.-la chica Stark lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados para luego encogerse de hombros.- ¿Qué tal la cacería?-

-Tendremos un gordo jabalí para la cena.-respondió con el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

-¿Mataste al rey?- Lyanna no pudo reprimir una gran y sonora carcajada.

-Ay, Nieve, Nieve.-ella se secó una lágrima imaginaría y terminó apoyando la cabeza contra el tronco de un árbol.-Hubiera deseado asestarle una flecha a cierto rubio, que por su culpa madre se enojó conmigo.-gruñó, apretando un montón de hojas secas.

-Yo apostaba a que le hicieras daño durante el duelo.-comentó Jon.

-Sí, yo también quería hacerlo.-desde el interior del Bosque, Fantasma, hizo su silenciosa aparición. Su pelaje brillaba y sus ojos centellaban como dos antorchas encendidas.- ¿Tienes todo preparado?-se animó a preguntar, acariciando al animal.

-Casi.-respondió Jon.- Sé que es un gran paso el que estoy dando y…y creo que…-

-Puedo apostar a que estás preparado para soportar todo lo que tengas que pasar en el Muro.-lo interrumpió Lyanna, colocando su pequeña y pálida mano sobre la suya.- Después de todo, eres un Stark.-

*.*.*

Cuando todos habían ido de cacería, Bran tuvo que quedarse en Invernalia. Y desde entonces, no había pasado nada interesante. Le aburría quedarse solo, a pesar de tener la compañía de sus hermanos, la cual no era gran cosa para él, ya que Rickon no era más que un bebé, las niñas no eran más que niñas, y Jon y su lobo parecían haberse esfumado. Bran tampoco los buscó con demasiado interés. Tenía la sensación de que Jon estaba enfadado con él.

Eddard le había comunicado que iría a Desembarco del Rey y es por eso que llevaba días muñéndose de impaciencia, no veía la hora de iniciar el viaje. Iba a recorrer el camino real a caballo, no a lomos de un poni, sino de un caballo de verdad. Su padre sería la Mano del Rey, vivirían en el castillo rojo de Desembarco del Rey, el castillo que habían construido los Señores Dragón. La Vieja Tata decía que allí había fantasmas, y mazmorras donde habían pasado cosas horribles, y que los muros estaban adornados con cabezas de dragón. Sólo con imaginarlo a Bran le daban escalofríos, pero no tenía miedo. Su padre estaría con él, y el rey, y todos los caballeros del rey, y sus espadas leales.

Algún día el mismo Bran sería caballero y pertenecería a la Guardia Real. La Vieja Tata decía que los Guardias eran las mejores espadas del reino. Sólo eran siete, vestían armadura blanca y no tenían esposa ni hijos, vivían sólo para servir al rey. Bran se sabía de memoria todas las leyendas.

El rey Robert había llegado al norte acompañado por dos de sus Guardias Reales. Bran los había observado con fascinación, sin atreverse a dirigirles la palabra. Ser Boros era un hombretón calvo y con papada, y Ser Meryn tenía bolsas bajo los ojos y barba color óxido. Ser Jaime Lannister se parecía más a los caballeros de las historias, y también pertenecía a la Guardia Real, pero Robb dijo que había matado al viejo rey loco y que ya no contaba.

Pero ahora que había llegado el último día. Bran se sintió perdido de repente. No conocía más hogar que Invernalia. Su padre le había dicho que aquel día debía despedirse de todo el mundo, y él lo había intentado. Cuando los cazadores se marcharon, vagó por el castillo con su lobo para ver a todos los que iban a quedar atrás, la Vieja Tata y Gage, el cocinero, Mikken en la herrería, Hodor el mozo de cuadra que siempre sonreía y cuidaba de su poni, y sólo sabía decir «_Hodor_», el hombre de los invernaderos que le daba moras cuando lo visitaba...

Pero no fue posible. Había ido al establo en primer lugar, y allí estaba su poni, pero ya no era su poni, le iban a dar un caballo de verdad y el poni se quedaría en Invernalia, y de pronto Bran tuvo ganas de sentarse en el suelo y llorar. Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo antes de que Hodor y los otros mozos de cuadra le vieran las lágrimas en los ojos. Así terminaron las despedidas. En lugar de visitar a nadie más, Bran se pasó la mañana intentando enseñar a su lobo a traerle de vuelta el palo que le lanzaba sin conseguirlo. El cachorro era más listo que cualquiera de los perros de su padre, y Bran habría jurado que entendía todo lo que le decía, pero por lo visto no le interesaba la caza de palos.

Todavía no se había decidido por ningún nombre para el animal. Robb llamaba al suyo Viento Gris, porque corría muy deprisa. Sansa le había puesto Dama a la suya, Arya la había bautizado con el nombre de una reina bruja de las leyendas, y el del pequeño Rickon se llamaba Peludo, que en su opinión, era un nombre bien idiota para un huargo. Lyanna había llamado al suyo Invierno, en honor a Invernalia. El lobo de Jon, el blanco, se llamaba Fantasma.

Por fin se hartó del juego del palo y decidió ir a trepar. Con todo lo que había pasado últimamente hacía semanas que no subía a la torre rota, y quizá aquélla fuera su última oportunidad. Cruzó el bosque de dioses por el camino más largo, dando un rodeo para evitar el estanque donde crecía el árbol corazón. Su lobo corría pisándole los talones.

-Tú te quedas aquí.-le dijo al pie del árbol centinela que se alzaba junto al muro de la armería.- Túmbate.-el animal obedeció.- Eso es, muy bien. Quieto.- Bran le rascó detrás de las orejas, se dio la vuelta, de un salto se agarró a una rama baja y se aupó. Se movía con facilidad de rama en rama, y ya estaba a mitad del tronco cuando el lobo se puso de pie y empezó a aullar.

Bran miró abajo. El lobo hizo silencio y clavó en él sus ojos amarillos y rasgados. El niño sintió un extraño escalofrío. El lobo volvió a aullar.

-¡Calla!-le chilló.-Siéntate. Quieto.-el lobo ladeo la cabeza.- Eres peor que mi madre.

Los aullidos lo persiguieron mientras seguía trepando, hasta que por fin saltó al tejado de la armería y el lobo lo perdió de vista.

Los tejados de Invernalia eran el segundo hogar de Bran. Su madre decía a menudo que Bran ya trepaba antes de empezar a andar. El niño no recordaba cuándo aprendió a andar, pero tampoco recordaba cuándo trepó por primera vez, así que suponía que era cierto.

Lyanna era su compañera de crímenes. Siempre se hallaban escalando los muros de Invernalia. Catelyn siempre los reñía y no había forma en que esos dos cambiasen. Llegó a haber una temporada en que los guardias los perseguían cada vez que los veían en los tejados e intentaban obligarlos a bajar. Eso fue lo mejor de todo. Era como jugar, sólo que ellos ganaban siempre. No había guardia capaz de trepar tan arriba como lo hacían ambos hermanos, ni siquiera Jory podía alcanzarlos.

Bran, casi siempre pasaba desapercibido. La gente nunca miraba hacia arriba. Ésa era otra de las cosas que le gustaban de trepar: se sentía casi invisible. También le gustaba la sensación de auparse por una pared, piedra tras piedra, buscando las grietas entre ellas con los dedos de las manos y los pies. Siempre se quitaba las botas e iba descalzo cuando trepaba. Se sentía como si tuviera cuatro manos en vez de dos. Disfrutaba con aquel dolor profundo y dulce que le invadía después los músculos. Le gustaba el sabor que tenía el aire en la cima, dulce y fresco como un melocotón de invierno. Le gustaban también los pájaros: los cuervos de la torre rota, los diminutos gorriones que anidaban en las grietas entre las piedras, el viejo búho que dormitaba en el desván polvoriento sobre la armería... Bran los conocía a todos.

Hacía pocos años, se hermana, le había mostrado un lugar insólito al cual nadie iba y era imposible de llegar. La torre rota. Lyanna mencionó, varias veces, que en el pasado había sido una torre de vigilancia, la más alta de Invernalia. Hacía mucho tiempo, cien años antes de que naciera su padre, cayó un rayo que la incendió. Había solo dos formas de llegar: se podía trepar por un lado de la propia torre, pero las piedras estaban sueltas y el mortero que las había mantenido unidas ya no era más que un recuerdo. El mejor camino partía del bosque de dioses, había que trepar a las ramas más altas del centinela, y cruzar sobre la armería y la sala de la guardia, saltando de tejado en tejado, descalzo para que los guardias no oyeran las pisadas sobre ellos. Así se llegaba al lado menos visible del Primer Torreón. Desde allí se podía ir directamente adonde las gárgolas se asomaban para mirar ciegas al espacio vacío, y saltar de una a otra hasta rodear todo el lado norte. Y entonces, si uno se estiraba mucho, mucho, se podía aupar hasta el punto más cercano de la torre rota. Lo último era trepar por las piedras ennegrecidas hasta los nidos, poco más de tres metros, y allí los cuervos se acercaban por si les habían llevado maíz.

Bran iba pasando de gárgola en gárgola, con la facilidad que da la práctica, cuando oyó las voces. Se sobresaltó tanto que estuvo a punto de caerse. Nunca había visto a nadie en el Primer Torreón.

-No me gusta.-decía una mujer. Debajo de Bran había una hilera de ventanas, y la voz le llegaba de la última de aquel lado.-La Mano tendrías que ser tú.

-No lo quieran los dioses.-replicó la voz indiferente de un hombre.- No es el tipo de honor que deseo. Implica demasiado trabajo.

Bran se quedó dónde estaba, colgado de una gárgola, escuchando; de pronto, le daba miedo seguir adelante. Si se daba impulso para balancearse hasta el siguiente asidero podían verle los pies.

-¿No te das cuenta del peligro que corremos?-insistió la mujer.-Robert quiere a ese hombre como si fuera su hermano.

-Robert no traga a sus hermanos. Y la verdad es que lo comprendo. Stannis le provocaría una indigestión a cualquiera.

-Déjate de tonterías.-gruñó la mujer.- Stannis y Renly son una cosa, y Eddard Stark es otra muy diferente. Robert escuchará la opinión de Stark. Malditos sean los dos. Debí insistir en que te nombrara a ti, pero estaba segura de que Stark le diría que no.

-Aún hemos tenido suerte.-dijo el hombre.- El rey podría haber elegido a uno de sus hermanos, o peor todavía, a Meñique, los dioses nos ayuden. Prefiero enemigos honorables que no sean ambiciosos, me costará menos dormir por las noches.

Bran comprendió que estaban hablando de su padre. Tenía que oír qué decían. Unos pocos metros más... pero podrían verlo por la ventana.

-Tendremos que vigilarlo de cerca.-propuso la mujer.

-Prefiero vigilarte a ti.-replicó el hombre. Su tono de voz rebelaba que estaba aburrido.- Ven aquí.

-Lord Eddard jamás había mostrado el menor interés por nada que sucediera al sur del Cuello.-continuó la mujer.- Jamás. Planea algo contra nosotros, te lo digo yo. Si no, ¿por qué iba a abandonar sus tierras?

-Por mil razones. Por deber. Por honor. Porque quiere ver su nombre en letras grandes en el libro de la historia, o por escapar de su esposa, o por ambas cosas a la vez. A lo mejor quiere estar en un sitio cálido por una vez en la vida.

-Su esposa es la hermana de Lady Arryn. Y me extraña que Lysa no estuviera aquí para darnos la bienvenida con sus acusaciones.

Bran miró abajo. Había una cornisa muy estrecha bajo la ventana, apenas tenía unos centímetros de anchura. Trató de descender hacia ella. Estaba muy lejos, no llegaría.

-Te preocupas demasiado. Lady Arryn no es más que una estúpida miedosa.

-Esa estúpida miedosa compartía el lecho de Jon Arryn.-repuso la mujer.

-Si supiera algo a ciencia cierta habría hablado con Robert antes de huir de Desembarco del Rey.

-¿Tú crees?-inquirió.- Robert ya había accedido a poner en custodia como pupilo a ese enfermizo hijo suyo en Roca Casterly. No, ni en sueños. Sabía que el crío sería rehén de su silencio. Ahora que está a salvo en su Nido de Águilas puede que se sienta más valiente.

-Madres.-aquella palabra sonó más a blasfemia que a otra cosa.-Eso de parir les afecta a la cabeza. Están todas locas.-soltó una carcajada amarga.-Deja que Lady Arryn sea tan valiente como guste. Da igual qué sepa o crea saber, no tiene ninguna prueba.-hizo una breve pausa—. ¿Verdad?

-¿Crees que el rey le exigirá pruebas?-replicó la mujer.- Ya te lo he dicho. No me ama.

-¿Y quién tiene la culpa de eso, querida hermana?

Bran estudió la cornisa. Podía soltarse y dejarse caer. Era demasiado estrecha para aterrizar sobre ella, pero si lograba aferrarse mientras caía y darse impulso hacia arriba... Pero claro, aquello quizá hiciera ruido y atrajera a las dos personas a la ventana. El chico no sabía bien qué estaba oyendo, pero estaba seguro de que a ellos no les gustaría que se enterase.

-Estás tan ciego como Robert.-murmuró en aquellos momentos la mujer.

-Si quieres decir que los dos vemos lo mismo, es verdad.-replicó él.- Yo veo a un hombre que preferiría la muerte antes que traicionar a su rey.

-Ya traicionó a un rey, ¿acaso lo has olvidado? No, no estoy negando que sea leal a Robert, eso es evidente. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando Robert muera y Joff ocupe el trono? Y cuanto antes suceda eso, más a salvo estaremos nosotros. Mi esposo se impacienta día a día. Si Stark está a su lado las cosas irán todavía peor. Sigue enamorado de la hermanita, esa insípida de dieciséis años que lleva tanto tiempo muerta. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que decida cambiarme por una nueva Lyanna? Te voy advirtiendo que la niñita Stark es la copia viva de su tía, solo que más arrogante que la original.- gruñó.- ¡Esa malcriada te humilló, hermano! Y Robert la ampara.-

De pronto Bran tenía mucho miedo. No había nada que deseara más que volver por donde había llegado e ir con sus hermanos. Pero, ¿qué les diría? Comprendió que tenía que acercarse más. Tenía que ver a las personas que estaban hablando.

-Deberías pensar menos en el futuro y más en los placeres inmediatos.-dijo el hombre dejando escapar un suspiro.- ¡Para ya!-exclamó. Bran oyó el repentino restallido de la carne contra la carne, y luego la risa del hombre. El chico se dio impulso hacia arriba, trepó sobre la gárgola y reptó por el tejado. Aquél era el camino fácil. Avanzó por el tejado hasta la siguiente gárgola, que estaba justo sobre la habitación donde discutía la pareja. -Esta charla empieza a aburrirme, hermana.-dijo él.- Ven aquí y cállate un rato.

Bran se sentó a horcajadas sobre la gárgola, se aferró con fuerza con las piernas y se dejó caer cabeza abajo. Quedó colgado por las piernas y, poco a poco, estiró el cuello hacia la ventana. El mundo era muy extraño visto del revés. El patio parecía deslizarse suavemente bajo él, con las piedras húmedas de nieve fundida. Bran miró por la ventana.

Dentro de la habitación había un hombre y una mujer que se peleaban. Ambos estaban desnudos. Bran no alcanzaba a divisar quiénes eran. El hombre le daba la espalda, y su cuerpo ocultaba a la mujer a la que empujaba contra la pared.

Se oían ruidos suaves, húmedos. Bran se dio cuenta de que se estaban besando. Los observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, aterrado, sin atreverse siquiera a respirar. El hombre había puesto una mano entre los muslos de la mujer y le debía de estar haciendo daño, porque ella empezó a gemir.

-Para.-decía.- Basta, basta... Oh, por favor...- la voz era baja y débil, y no lo empujaba para obligarlo a alejarse. En vez de eso metió las manos entre el pelo del hombre, aquel pelo rubio enmarañado, y le obligó a bajar el rostro hacia su pecho.

Bran vio la cara de la mujer. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, gemía. Se le mecía la cabellera dorada mientras movía la cabeza adelante y atrás, pero aun así reconoció a la reina.

Debió de dejar escapar algún sonido. De pronto, la mujer abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente. Lanzó un grito. Todo sucedió de repente. La mujer apartó a un lado al hombre de un empujón mientras gritaba y señalaba, enloquecida. Bran intentó auparse de nuevo a la gárgola. Iba demasiado deprisa. Rozó inútilmente la piedra suave con la mano y, en medio del pánico, se le deslizaron las piernas y cayó.

Hubo un instante de vértigo, una sacudida estremecedora cuando la ventana pasó junto a él. Estiró una mano, se agarró a la cornisa, se resbaló, estiró la otra y consiguió aferrarse. Quedó colgando contra la pared del edificio. El impacto lo había dejado sin aliento. Bran se quedó suspendido de un brazo, jadeante.

En la ventana, sobre él, aparecieron dos rostros. La reina. Y ahora Bran reconocía también al hombre que estaba a su lado. Se le parecía tanto como si fuera su imagen especular.

-Nos ha visto.-dijo Cersei con voz chillona.

-Eso parece.-asintió el hombre. Los dedos de Bran empezaron a resbalar. Se aferró a la cornisa con la otra mano. Hincó las uñas en la piedra. El hombre le tendió el brazo. -Dame la mano.-dijo.- Te vas a caer.-Bran se aferró al brazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué haces?-le gritó la mujer.

El hombre no hizo caso. Era muy fuerte. Subió a Bran hasta el alféizar de la ventana.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, chico?

-Siete.-respondió, temblando de alivio. Sus dedos habían dejado marcas profundas en el antebrazo del hombre. Se soltó mansamente.

-Qué cosas hago por amor.-dijo con desprecio el hombre mirando a la mujer.

*.*.*.*

-Así que… ¿tú madre quiere mandarte a Desembarco del Rey?-preguntó Jon, mientras caminaba al lado de su hermana.

-Ella cree que un lugar así, va a corregirme y hacer que me comporte como una dama.-Lyanna hizo una mueca de desagrado.-En realidad, eso no va a pasar. Seguiré portándome mal en cualquier lado.-dijo.- ¿Te imaginas todas las cosas que haré cuando ella no…?-la frase quedó a la mitad, debido a un grito que salió de la propia garganta de la niña Stark.- ¡BRAN!-


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6:**_

En cada rincón de Invernalia, el aullido desgarrador del Huargo de Bran, retumbaba y hacía que a todos se les pusiese la piel de gallina con solo escucharlo. El animal había estado así por dos largas semanas.

Catelyn se mantenía firme junto al lecho de su hijo, orando todo el tiempo por él y sosteniéndole la mano para verlo despertar algún día. El dolor la iba consumiendo lentamente al punto en que se iba deteriorando y se hacía notorio: tenía profundas ojeras, el cabello estaba de un cobrizo apagado y en todos esos días, había adelgazado. Lyanna insistía en reemplazarla en las noches, pero ella negaba rotundamente.

-Madre.-llamó la joven, la mañana número dieseis desde que Bran cayó de la torre, mientras depositaba una bandeja con comida sobre la cama.-Te he traído algo para que comas.-Lady Stark apenas levantó la vista pero la volvió a bajar a los pocos segundos para seguir concentrándose en su trabajo de costura. Lyanna soltó un suspiro y se sentó del otro lado de la cama, como hacía todas las mañanas. Había veces que se quedaba por las tardes y se daba el lujo de cantarle canciones y contarle historias a Bran. Ella decía que escuchando voces familiares, podría traerlo de vuelta. Como había dicho su madre una vez, Lyanna era la madre de sus hermanos a pesar de su edad.-Oh, Bran…-susurró, acariciándole fría frente.- Todo saldrá bien. Pronto volverás con nosotros y podrás ir a Desembarco del Rey…-las lágrimas amenazaban con querer bajar, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo y las logró controlar.-No me dejes, hermano. Me prometiste que iríamos a la Capital juntos…-dejó de hablar cuando se comenzaron a escuchar pasos sobre el pasillo de la habitación y la mismísima reina ingresó.

-Por favor.-pidió, cuando ambas norteñas se pusieron de pie para recibirla.

-Me habría vestido, su alteza.-murmuró Catelyn, mirando sus ropas.

-Esta es su casa, yo solo soy una invitada.-repuso Cersei, acercándose a la cabecera de la cama.- ¿Es guapo, no?-Lyanna sonrió levemente y apretó la mano de su hermano.-Perdí a mi primer hijo.-confesó.- Una pequeña belleza de pelo negro. También era un luchador, intentó vencer la fiebre que se lo llevó.-los ojos de la reina se cristalizaron, pero ningún rastro salado mojó su mejilla.- Discúlpenme.-dijo, sobándose la nariz.-Es lo último que necesita escuchar en un momento como este.-

-Nunca lo supe.-habló Lady Tully.

-Fue hace años.-continuó Cersei.-Robert estaba enloquecido, golpeo la pared con sus manos hasta hacerlas sangrar. Todas las cosas que hacen los hombres para demostrar lo mucho que les importa.-comentó con una sonrisa amarga.-El niño era igual que él. Una cosa tan pequeña, un pajarito sin plumas.-Lyanna acaricio la mano de su hermano con su pulgar.- Vinieron a llevárselo y Robert me abrazó. Grité y luché, pero él me abrazó.-hizo una breve pausa y tragó saliva.- Ese pequeño humano. Se lo llevaron y nunca lo volví a ver. Jamás he visitado la cripta. Jamás.-los ojos de la reina querían comenzar a llorar, pero se siguieron conteniendo.- Rezo a la Madre todas las mañanas y todas las noches para que te devuelva a tu hijo.-

-Se lo agradecemos, majestad.-habló la mayor de las Stark, al ver que las palabras se habían helado en la garganta de su madre.-Es usted muy amable.-

-Quizás está vez, ella escuché.-Cersei dio media vuelta y se retiró. Catelyn contempló a Bran y nuevamente la tristeza brotó de su pecho. Se puso de pie y besó la frente del niño.

-Madre.-volvió a hablar Lyanna.-No quiero ir a Desembarco del Rey.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por el simple hecho de que era algo que quería compartir con Bran y ahora él…-la chica ladeo la cabeza.-Tardará en emprender el viaje, pero sabrá que estoy a su lado para acompañarlo.-lady Tully miró a su hija y sonrió tristemente.

-Oh, mi dulce Lyanna.-se acercó a ella para tomarla de las mejillas y admirar sus oscuras orbes.- Estás creciendo muy rápido.-se sentó en el mismo espacio que compartía la niña.- Prácticamente, eres la madre de tus hermanos. Y sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero agradezco que hayas estado conmigo en todos los partos, dándome apoyo.-con el pulgar, Lyanna, borró las lágrimas de su madre y luego sonrió.

-.-.-.-

-Entonces, ¿no irás?-preguntó Jon, sentado sobre el techo de los establos.

-No.-respondió la chica, meciendo sus piernas.- Aparte, la capital estará en el mismo lugar para cuando Bran despierte. El camino no se moverá del suelo y los caballos seguirán existiendo.

-¿Cómo está?-

-El Maestre dice que sigue igual que antes.-murmuró.- Pero… ¡sigue vivo y eso es lo que importa!-exclamó.- Eso es lo que importa.-ambos hermanos quedaron en silencio. Ese era el último día en que él estaría en Invernalia. Habían encontrado ese pequeño momento para pasar juntos antes de la partida.- ¿Qué buscas?-preguntó Lyanna, al ver que Jon palmeaba sus bolsillos.

-Tenía…tenía algo para ti.-el chico se dio por vencido.-De seguro lo dejé en mi habitación.-la chica se apoyó sobre el hombro de su medio hermano y miró en silencio el patio.- Fui a ver a Bran unos momentos atrás.-comentó.

-¿Y?-quiso saber la mayor, mirándolo desde abajo.

-Tu madre…-Jon hizo una pausa, decidiéndose si contar la reacción de Lady Tully o no.

-¿Mi madre…?-

-Ha sido amable conmigo.-Lyanna se apartó y entornó los ojos.

-Claro.-ironizó.

-¡JON!-ambos miraron hacia abajo y se encontraron con Robb.- ¡TÍO BENJEN TE ESTÁ BUSCANDO!-

-Oh…-jadeo Lyanna.- ¿Ya se van?-

-Teníamos pensado salir después del mediodía.-respondió el chico.

-Bueno, cabe decir que ni siquiera comí y los cocineros ya sirvieron el almuerzo, así que…ya se van.-

-Ven.-Jon se puso de pie y la ayudó a pararse.-No quiero irme sin antes darte tu regalo por el día décimo cuarto día de tu nombre.-ambos se tomaron de la mano y bajaron del techo, para luego atravesar el patio e internarse en los pasillos que conducían a las escaleras y al cuarto del chico. Cuando Jon abrió la puerta, Fantasma se puso de pie y movió la cola al verlos.

-Vaya, creció bastante.-comentó Lyanna, acariciándole detrás de las orejas.-Sin duda es un poco más alto que Invierno.-Jon rió suavemente. Él se sentó en la cama y palmó el lado que quedaba libre.

-Mande hacer esto hace un par de meses.-dijo, entregándole un pequeño trozo de tela cerrando con un hilo de seda, de seguro de algunas cosas que habrán venido con los visitantes de Desembarco del Rey. Las manos de Lyanna lo desataron suavemente hasta que sobre su palma quedó un colgante: era una rosa de color azul.

-Jon…es bellísimo.-tartamudeo, con la mirada fija en el regalo.-Pero…pero no debiste…-

-Por favor, Ly, te mereces esto y mucho más.-la interrumpió con una sonrisa.- Aparte, no todos los días se cumple catorce años.-las temblorosas manos de Lyanna sostuvieron el collar.- ¿Te ayudo?-a modo de respuesta, ella volteo mientras corría su cabello hacia un costado. Jon sostuvo el colgante y lo pasó delicadamente por el cuello de su hermana hasta poder abrocharlo.- Se ve mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba.-comentó. La chica soltó un leve chillido y se lanzó sobre él, en un normal abrazo.

-La verdad es que eres el primero que se acordó.-murmuró, apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro del bastardo. Jon rió jovialmente y le correspondió. Desde el accidente de Bran, los Stark tenían la cabeza en cualquier lado y ni siquiera se habían acordado de que fecha estaban, todos a excepción del chico Nieve.- Ohm…creo que yo debería darte algo para el viaje, ¿verdad?-

-¡No!-se apresuró a decir. Lyanna se reincorporó un poco, quedando sobre el pecho de su medio hermano, con el cabello cayéndole por los costados y con el colgante brillando sobre el escote de su vestido. Jon levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla de la joven.-Esto es mucho más de lo que desee.-musitó, con la mirada puesta en los ojos de su hermana.

-¿Jon?-el chico se apoyó sobre sus propios codos e impulsó su cabeza hacia adelante hasta tocar los labios de Lyanna con los suyos. La norteña se vio sorprendida al principio, pero al final, terminó cerrando los ojos. Ambos disfrutaron de un primerizo, breve y torpe beso.

*.*.*

La partida fue más dura de lo que Lyanna imaginó. Su medio hermano le había expresado todo lo que sentía con un gesto de amor que jamás nadie pudo ofrecerle, para luego darle la espalda y marcharse hacia el Muro. Sansa se negó a despedirse de ella, por miedo a que el príncipe Joffrey la encontrara débil al decirle adiós y derramar algunas lágrimas. _"Tal vez piense que no soy lo suficientemente independiente como para irme de mi hogar"_, le dijo a Jeyne Poole mientras terminaba de empacar sus cosas. La que más sufrió la despedida fue Arya; se deprimió mucho al enterarse que su hermana mayor no iría y se enfureció al pensar que debía soportar a Sansa por un largo tiempo.

-Iré antes de que des cuenta.-murmuró Lyanna, cuando estaban en el patio de Invernalia, abrazadas.- Bran ira conmigo y estaremos juntos, azotando las calles de la capital con nuestras travesuras.-Arya rió un poco y se aferró más a la cintura de su hermana.

-Me reservaré las mejores para cuando vengan.-la mayor le despeinó el cabello y le acomodó el vestido y la capa.

-Que así sea.-Lyanna dejó resbalar la punta de su dedo por la nariz de Arya y luego sonrió.-Por cierto, será mejor que mantengas tu Aguja bien guardada.-la chica se sonrojó y la mayor le guiñó un ojo antes de que la Septa se acercase para romper con el momento.

El último en despedirse fue Eddard. Él se había reservado para el final. Para ese día llevaba un jubón gris y a los costados iba sujetada su magnífica capa de piel. Para Lyanna, no había hombre más elegante que su padre.

-Hija.-dijo Ned, llamándola.- Acércate.-él se encontraba dentro del pasillo, alejado del escándalo de la despedida. Cuando estuvieron solos, Lyanna se abrazó a él, hundiendo su rostro sobre el pecho de su padre e inhalando todo el aroma que desprendía un verdadero norteño.

-Te voy a echar de menos.-murmuró, fregando su frente contra la ropa de Eddard.

-Yo también, hija.-él la apartó suavemente para luego arrodillarse frente a ella y mirarla a los ojos.- ¿Cómo estás llevando la partida de Jon?-preguntó.

-Ohm…supongo que bien.-respondió, encogiéndose de brazos.- ¿Por qué?-

-Solo curiosidad.-repuso Ned, sonriendo de lado.- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, ¿verdad?-ella asintió fervientemente.- Bueno, ambos pueden hacerlo. Y de hecho, Jon me ha confiado un secreto.-Lyanna arqueo una ceja.- Más bien, fue una gran confesión.-

-¿Qué…?-la pequeña Stark tuvo que aclararse la garganta.- ¿Qué te dijo?-

-Ya tenía mis sospechas sobre ustedes dos.-dijo Ned, irguiéndose de nuevo en su lugar.- Pero, son mis hijos.-

-¿Te lo contó, no es así?-el jefe de la casa Stark, asintió.

-Ambos deben entender que la misma sangre corre por sus venas y creo que sería prudente que tu madre no se entere.-

-Me mataría definitivamente.-murmuró.

-Jon me contó lo que siente por ti, pero yo me pregunto, ¿qué sientes por él?-Lyanna no se había puesto a pensar en eso jamás. Jon había sido el chico que siempre la había defendido, al igual que Robb pero más celosamente. Ante cada comentario lanzado por Greyjoy, él estaba para decir lo contrario con tal de alejarlo de su _"hermanita"_.- Te repito, tienes total confianza para hablar conmigo.-

-Creo…creo que me gusta Jon.-

*.*.*

**¡Hola!**

**Primero que nada, mil gracias a los comentarios y favoritos. Pensé que no iba a conseguir tan buenos lectores/as. Me alegra saber que les guste la historia. Y ya que hablo de gustos, quería avisarles que estoy por subir otra novela, en realidad tengo dos ideas y no sé por cual decidirme. Ambas son de Juegos de Tronos y son estas:**

"**Las ventajas de ser un marginado": se va a centrar en Ravena Bolton, hija de Roose y media hermana de Ramsay. Con la pérdida de su hermano, Domeric, ella se vuelve…básicamente como un Bolton y todo se complica con la llegada de un bastardo a Fuerte Terror.**

**La otra todavía no tiene nombre, pero se basa en mi OC (que tampoco tiene nombre), pero es la segunda hija de la Casa Tarly. Pero a diferencia de Sam, a ella le gustan las peleas, ósea es la cara contraria de su hermano. **

**Entonces, ¿cuál les gustaría que suba?**

**Besos!**

**Dany Dixon **


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:

-¡Lo sabía!-exclamó Robb, sentado en el arcón que descansaba en junto a la ventana en la habitación de su hermana.- Le hice una apuesta a Theon y al parecer gane.-

-Eres un idiota.-murmuró Lyanna, peinando el pelaje de Invierno.

-Ya me parecía que tu preocupación era algo más.-

-¿Sabes? Me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte dicho lo que hable con padre.-Robb soltó una carcajada y se puso de pie.

-Entonces.-dijo, cambiando la expresión de su rostro.- Solo quedamos nosotros dos como Lord y Lady de Invernalia.-Lyanna asintió.- Tendremos que encargarnos de todos los asuntos que nos competan a ambos y solo te pido una cosa.-

-¿Qué?-

-No te enamores de mí.-la niña se puso rápidamente de pie, pero Robb fue más rápido y huyó de la habitación. Lyanna salió detrás de él, olvidando algo con que cubrirse del frío que reinaba en Invernalia. A pesar de que los pasillos estaban iluminados, el calor que proporcionaban era mínimo y casi que escaseaba en las heladas paredes.- ¿Escuchas eso?-la voz de Robb la sobresaltó. Ella notó que el rostro de su hermano estaba serio y la hora del chiste, había pasado.- Ven.-él tomó su mano y la guío por el interior, al tiempo que la cubría con su propia capa (cubierta de nieve).

-Por cierto.-susurró Lyanna.- Eres feo.-

-¿Un caballerizo?-se escuchó conforme se iban acercando. Era su madre.

-Sí, mi señora.-respondió el Maestre un tanto aturdido.- Hullen se marchó al sur con Lord Eddard, así que...-

-Mi hijo yace en una cama, Luwin, está destrozado, se muere, ¿y quieres que me dedique a pensar en un nuevo caballerizo? ¿Crees que me importa lo que pasa en los establos? ¿Crees que me preocupa lo más mínimo? De buena gana mataría hasta el último caballo de Invernalia con mis manos si eso sirviera para que Bran abriera los ojos, ¿lo entiendes? ¿Lo entiendes?-

-Sí, mi señora.-el hombre inclinó la cabeza.- Pero los nombramientos...-

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de los nombramientos.-intervino Robb, con el ceño a medio fruncir. Catelyn no los había oído llegar, pero estaban en la puerta, mirándola. Con un repentino ramalazo de vergüenza se dio cuenta de que había estado gritando. Lyanna entendió que su madre se encontraba agotada, y constantemente sufría de fuertes migrañas.

El maestre Luwin miró a Catelyn, luego a su hijo.

-He preparado una lista con todas las personas que deberíamos tener en cuenta para ocupar las vacantes.-dijo al tiempo que tendía a Robb el papel que se había sacado de la manga. El muchacho repasó los nombres. Catelyn advirtió que venía del exterior; tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío y el viento le había revuelto el pelo. En cambio, su hija, olía a madera y a los frescos bosques del norte, lo más probable es que hubiera estado en su habitación.

-Excelentes hombres.-habló el mayor, luego de haber repasado los nombres dos veces.- Mañana hablaremos de ellos.-le devolvió la lista. El maestre Luwin la hizo desaparecer rápidamente en la manga.

-Como diga, mi señor.-

-Ahora, déjanos solos, por favor.-pidió Lyanna, amablemente.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y salió de la estancia. Robb cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia su madre. Catelyn vio que llevaba una espada.

-¿Qué haces, madre?-en el rostro de su hijo, se vio la sombra de Ned.

-¿Que qué hago?-repitió asombrada.- ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? ¿Tú qué crees? Estoy cuidando de tu hermano. De Bran.

-¿De verdad?-inquirió la niña, sin vacilación en su voz.- No has salido de esta habitación desde que resultó herido. Ni siquiera fuiste a la entrada del castillo cuando mi padre y las chicas se fueron al sur.

-Los despedí aquí, y los vi partir por la ventana.-repuso.-No puedo dejarlo solo ni un momento, porque ese momento podría ser el último. Tengo que estar con él por si... por si... -tomó la mano inerte de su hijo y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Era una mano tan frágil y enflaquecida, tan débil... pero, pese a todo, aún se notaba el calor de la vida a través de la piel.

-No se va a morir, madre.-el tono de Robb se suavizado.- El maestre Luwin dice que el peligro de muerte ha pasado.

-¿Y si el maestre Luwin está equivocado? ¿Y si Bran me necesita y yo no estoy aquí?

-Rickon te necesita.-le recordó Lyanna bruscamente.- Sólo tiene tres años, no entiende qué está pasando. Cree que todos lo han abandonado y me sigue todo el día, se me agarra a la pierna y no para de llorar. No sé qué hacer con él.-hizo una pausa y se mordisqueó el labio inferior, un gesto era común en ella y en Robb.- Y nosotros también te necesitamos, madre.-

-Lo intentamos.-habló el mayor, apoyando a su hermana.- Pero no podemos... no podemos hacerlo todo por nuestra cuenta.-

El repentino arrebato de emoción le quebró la voz, y Catelyn recordó que sus hijos mayores solo tenían catorce y trece años. Tenía ganas de pararse y de abrazarlos con fuerza, para pedirles perdón por haber estado tan ausente, pero Bran la tenía agarrada por la mano y no pudo moverse.

En el exterior de la torre un lobo empezó a aullar. Catelyn se estremeció.

-Es el de Bran.-Robb abrió la ventana para que el aire de la noche entrara en habitación de la torre, tan mal ventilada. El aullido se oyó con más fuerza. Era un sonido frío y solitario, lleno de melancolía y desesperación.

-No, no.-dijo ella.- Bran necesita calor.

-Lo que necesita es oírlos cantar.-replicó Lyanna, apoyándose en el alfeizar. En algún lugar de Invernalia un segundo lobo empezó a aullar a coro con el primero, y luego un tercero y un cuarto, más cerca.- Peludo, Viento Gris e Invierno.-

-Si prestas atención se nota la diferencia.-añadió Robb, acercándose a su hermana.

Catelyn estaba temblando. Era la pena, era el dolor, era el aullido de los lobos huargo. Noche tras noche, los aullidos, el viento gélido y el castillo tan gris y tan vacío, siempre igual, siempre igual, y su niño tendido allí destrozado. Sollozó, soltó la mano del niño y se tapó los oídos para protegerse de aquellos aullidos espantosos.

-¡Hagan que se callen!-gritó.- No lo soporto, que se callen, que se callen, que se callen... ¡Mátalos, lo que sea, pero haz que se callen!

-¡Madre!-Catelyn no recordó cómo cayó al suelo, pero sus hijos tuvieron que asistirla para volverla a levantarla.

-No tengas miedo, madre. Jamás le harían daño.-Robb la ayudó a llegar hasta el catre que estaba en un rincón de la habitación.- Cierra los ojos.-le dijo con cariño.- Descansa. El maestre Luwin dice que apenas has dormido desde la caída de Bran.

-Mientras tú descansas, yo me encargaré de él.-habló Lyanna, acomodándole los cobrizos mechones de cabello.

-No puedo.-sollozó Catelyn.- Que los dioses me perdonen, chicos, no puedo, ¿y si se muere mientras duermo, y si se muere, y si se muere...? -los lobos seguían aullando. Ella gritó y volvió a taparse los oídos-. ¡Por los dioses, cierren la ventana!-

-Sólo si prometes que vas a dormir.-condicionó Robb mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana, pero cuando iba a cerrar los postigos se oyó otro sonido por encima del aullido lastimero de los lobos huargo.- Son los perros.-dijo, prestando atención.-Todos los perros están ladrando a la vez. Eso sí que es raro...

-Robb…-murmuró Lyanna, acercándose a él.- Eso no es…-

-Fuego.-finalizó el muchacho.

-Ayúdenme.-dijo Catelyn apremiante mientras se incorporaba en el catre.-Ayúdenme con Bran.-

-La torre de la biblioteca se ha incendiado.-murmuró Robb sin prestarle atención a su madre.

Catelyn alcanzaba a ver la luz rojiza y parpadeante por la ventana abierta. Se relajó, aliviada. Bran estaba a salvo. La biblioteca se encontraba al otro lado del patio, el fuego no llegaría hasta allí.

-Gracias a los dioses.-susurró.

-No te muevas de aquí, madre.-ordenó Robb mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca.- Lyanna, ven conmigo.-ella asintió.-Volveremos en cuanto apaguemos el fuego.

Ambos salieron corriendo, el mayor iba gritando órdenes a diestra y siniestra. En el patio, todos coreaban _"¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!"_. Los caballos relinchaban asustados, los perros ladraban sin cesar. Pero, los Huargos estaban en silencio.

-¡Traigan tantos baldes de agua como sea posible!-gritó Lyanna, siguiendo a su hermano.- ¡Rápido!-las llamaradas salían por las ventanas y se podía escuchar el estallido de los vidrios al entrar en contacto con el calor. Los sirvientes corrían por el patio llevando grandes cantidades de agua.

-¡Mi Lady! ¡Cuidado!-gritó uno de los soldados, cuando una de las ventanas explotó y salpicó restos por todo el patio.

-¡Lyanna!-cuando Robb se acercó a ella, la marca del fuego estaba impregnada en la piel de su hermana, pero no parecía ser gran cosa.- ¿Estás bien?-el muchacho la alejó de allí y se dedicó a observar la quemadura.

-Hay cosas más importante de las cuales preocuparnos en este momento, hermano.-replicó la chica, sonriendo. Los sirvientes y los pocos soldados que quedaban comenzaron a lanzar potentes baldazos de agua para apagar los lengüetazos rojos y dorados.

-¡Despejado!-gritaban algunos cuando solo quedaba el recuerdo de las grandes columnas de humo. Los hermanos Stark fueron los primeros en abrirse paso para investigar. La escalera había quedado en mal estado y con algunos retazos de fuego. Robb se encargó de pisarlos para que no se expandieran.

-Harán falta unas buenas manos para poder restaurarlas.-murmuró, mientras seguía subiendo.

-Theon.-habló Lyanna, volteando.- ¿Alguien vio entrar o salir a alguien?-

-No que yo sepa.-murmuró el joven Greyjoy.- También, cabe la posibilidad de que se haya caído alguno de los malditos soportes para las velas y hayan alcanzado las cortinas.-

-Voy a volver con madre.-dijo la chica Stark. Robb y Theon asintieron y este último se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. En el patio, aún se estaban encargando de apagar los rastros más pequeños de fuego. Con un suave trote, Invierno llegó junto a su dueña.-Hola.-Lyanna le acarició detrás de las orejas mientras caminaban hacia los pasillos. Antes de llegar a la habitación de Bran, el animal salió corriendo.- ¡Invierno!-

-.-.-.-

Catelyn alzó la mano, temblorosa. El lobo se acercó con suavidad, le olfateó los dedos y lamió la sangre con una lengua húmeda y áspera. Cuando se la hubo limpiado se dio media vuelta sin hacer el menor ruido, se subió de un salto a la cama de Bran y se tendió junto a él. El Huargo de su hija hizo su entrada y olió el aire para luego gruñirle al cadáver del mercenario. Ella se echó a reír, histérica.

Así fue cómo la encontró Lyanna cuando ingresó.

-¡Robb! ¡Robb!-chilló con desesperación por la ventana. En pocos segundos el muchacho, el maestre Luwin y Ser Rodrik irrumpieron con la mitad de los guardias de Invernalia. Tuvieron a que esperar a Catelyn se calmara antes de abrigarla con mantas y llevarla al Gran Torreón, a sus habitaciones. La Vieja Tata la desnudó, la ayudó a entrar en la bañera llena de agua humeante y le limpió la sangre con un paño suave.

Después llegó el maestre Luwin a vendarle las heridas. Los cortes en los dedos eran profundos, llegaban casi hasta el hueso, y tenía el cuero cabelludo en carne viva en los puntos donde el hombre le había arrancado mechones enteros. El maestre le dijo que el dolor no había hecho más que empezar y le dio la leche de la amapola para ayudarla a dormir.

Por fin, Catelyn cerró los ojos.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos le dijeron que había dormido durante cuatro días. Catelyn asintió y se incorporó en la cama. Todo lo sucedido tras la caída de Bran le parecía una pesadilla, un sueño espantoso de sangre y pena, pero el dolor en las manos le recordaba que era muy real. Se sentía débil y aturdida, pero también decidida, como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Tráiganme un trozo de pan con miel.-dijo a sus sirvientas.- Y avísenle al maestre Luwin, tiene que cambiarme los vendajes.

La miraron sorprendidas y se apresuraron a cumplir sus órdenes. Catelyn recordó cómo se había comportado y se sintió avergonzada. Les había fallado a todos: a sus hijos, a su esposo, a su Casa... No se repetiría jamás. Demostraría a aquellos norteños cuan fuerte podía ser una Tully de Aguasdulces.

Sus hijos mayores llegaron antes que la comida que había pedido. Luego entraron Rodrik Cassel y el pupilo de Ned, Theon Greyjoy, y por último Hallis Mollen, un guardia fornido de barba castaña cuadrada. Robb le dijo que era el nuevo capitán. Su hijo vestía ropas de cuero tratado y cota de mallas, y llevaba una espada a la cintura.

-¿Quién era?-les preguntó Catelyn.

-Nadie lo sabe.-respondió Hallis Mollen.- No era de Invernalia, mi señora. Algunos dicen que lo han visto aquí y por los alrededores del castillo en las últimas semanas.

-Entonces vino con el grupo del rey.-acotó Lyanna.-O con alguno de los Lannister. Debió de quedarse atrás cuando se fueron todos.

-Es posible.-asintió Hal.- Últimamente ha habido tanto forastero en Invernalia que no había manera de decir con quién estaba cada uno.

-Se había escondido en los establos.-habló Greyjoy.-Se le notaba en el olor.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar desapercibido?-preguntó, Catelyn con brusquedad.

-Entre los caballos que Lord Eddard se ha llevado al sur y los que enviamos al norte para la Guardia de la Noche.-respondió el capitán con la vista baja, avergonzado.-Los establos están casi vacíos. Cualquiera podría esconderse de los mozos de cuadras. Quizá Hodor lo viera, se dice que últimamente se porta de manera muy rara, pero con lo bobalicón que es...

-Hemos descubierto dónde ha dormido estos días.-intervino Robb.- Tenía noventa venados de plata en una bolsa de piel, escondida entre la paja.

-Menos mal que la vida de mi hijo no se vendió barata.-dijo Catelyn con amargura.

-Perdonadme, mi señora.-Hallis Mollen la miró, confuso.- Pero, ¿cómo sabe que quería matar al chico?

-Es una locura.-exclamó Greyjoy que también parecía dudarlo.

-Su objetivo era Bran.-insistió Catelyn.- No dejaba de murmurar que yo no tenía que estar allí. Prendió fuego a la biblioteca, pensando que iría a apagarlo y que los guardias me acompañarían. Si no hubiera estado loca de pena quizá se habría salido con la suya.

-¿Por qué querría alguien matar a Bran?-preguntó Robb.- Dioses, si no es más que un niñito indefenso, está dormido...

-Vas a tener que aprender a encontrar esas respuestas si quieres gobernar el norte, hijo.-Catelyn dirigió una mirada desafiante a su primogénito.- Dímelo tú. ¿Por qué querría nadie matar a un niño dormido?-antes de que pudiera responder, las sirvientas volvieron de la cocina con una bandeja de comida. Había mucho más de lo que había pedido. Y junto con la comida llegó el maestre Luwin. Catelyn descubrió de repente que ya no tenía apetito. -¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo, maestre?-preguntó.

-Sin cambios, mi señora.-contestó el hombre con la vista baja.

Era la respuesta que esperaba, ni más ni menos. Sentía un dolor punzante en las manos, como si la hoja de la daga estuviera todavía cortando la carne. Hizo salir a las sirvientas y clavó la mirada en Robb.

-¿No sabes aún la respuesta?-

-Alguien tiene miedo de que Bran despierte.-sentenció Lyanna, con brusquedad.-Tiene miedo de lo que pueda contar, de algo que sabe.

-Muy bien.-Catelyn se sintió orgullosa de ella. Se volvió hacia el nuevo capitán de la guardia.- Hay que mantener a salvo a Bran. Hemos acabado con un asesino, pero puede que haya más.-

-¿Cuántos guardias quiere que ponga, mi señora?-preguntó Hal.

-En ausencia de Lord Eddard, mis hijos son los lores de Invernalia.-respondió ella.

-Quiero un hombre dentro de la habitación, día y noche, otro en la puerta, y dos al pie de las escaleras.-ordenó Robb, mientras se erguía un poco más.

-Nadie puede entrar a ver a Bran si mi madre o nosotros no damos antes permiso.-agregó la chica.

-A sus órdenes, mi señor, mi lady.-

-De inmediato.-sugirió Catelyn.

-Y que el lobo esté con él en la habitación.-añadió Robb.

-Sí... Sí.-asintió Catelyn.

-Lady Stark.-habló Ser Rodrik mientras el guardia salía de la habitación.- ¿Se ha fijado por casualidad en la daga que llevaba el asesino?

-Dadas las circunstancias no pude examinarla con detalle, pero te aseguro que estaba bien afilada.-replicó Catelyn con una sonrisa seca.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Encontramos el cuchillo, ese rufián lo tenía todavía en la mano.-respondió.- Me pareció un arma de demasiado valor para un hombre así, de modo que la estudié a fondo. La hoja es de acero valyriano, y la empuñadura de huesodragón. Es imposible que le perteneciera. Se la tuvo que dar alguien.-

-Cierra la puerta, Robb.-ordenó Catelyn después de asentir, pensativa. El muchacho la miró extrañado, pero obedeció.- Lo que voy a decirle no debe salir de esta habitación.-siguió.- Quiero que me lo juren. Si mis sospechas son ciertas, aunque sea sólo en una mínima parte, Ned y mis hijas corren un peligro terrible, y la menor indiscreción que cometamos les podría costar la vida.

-Lord Eddard es como un segundo padre para mí.-dijo Theon Greyjoy.- Lo juro.

-Tiene mi palabra.-asintió el maestre Luwin.

-Y la mía, señora.-dijo Ser Rodrik.

-¿Y tú, Robb?-preguntó mirando a su hijo. El muchacho asintió. Sin que hiciese falta preguntarle, Lyanna asintió, con un breve movimiento de su cabeza.- Mi hermana Lysa cree que los Lannister asesinaron a su esposo, Lord Arryn, la Mano del Rey.-continuó Catelyn.- He caído en la cuenta de que Jaime Lannister no participó en la cacería el día de la caída de Bran. Estuvo todo el tiempo aquí, en el castillo.-se hizo un silencio de muerte en la habitación.- No creo que Bran se cayera de aquella torre.-dijo rompiendo el silencio.-Creo que lo tiraron.

La conmoción se reflejó en los rostros.

-La sola idea es monstruosa, mi señora.-dijo Rodrik Cassel.- Hasta el Matarreyes tendría escrúpulos a la hora de asesinar a un niño inocente.-

-¿Está usted seguro, mi lord?-inquirió la chica.

-Tengo mis dudas.-acotó Theon.

-La ambición de los Lannister es tan infinita como su orgullo.-dijo Catelyn.

-El niño no había resbalado jamás.-señaló el maestre Luwin, pensativo.- Conocía hasta la última piedra de Invernalia.

-Dioses.-maldijo Robb; tenía el joven rostro ensombrecido por la ira.-Si es cierto, lo pagará muy caro.-desenvainó la espada y la blandió en el aire.- ¡Lo voy a matar!-

-¡Guarda eso!-le gritó Ser Rodrik hecho una furia.- Los Lannister están a cientos de leguas. Nunca desenvaines la espada si no tienes intención de utilizarla. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir, chiquillo idiota?-Robb guardó la espada, avergonzado. De repente volvía a sentirse muy niño.

-Veo que el arma de mi hijo es ya de acero.-comentó Catelyn a Ser Rodrik.

-Me pareció que era el momento adecuado.-replicó el viejo maestro de armas.

-Desde luego.-dijo mientras Robb la miraba con ansiedad.- Puede que Invernalia necesite pronto de todas sus espadas, y más vale que no sean de madera.

-Si llega la ocasión, señora.-dijo Theon Greyjoy con la mano en la empuñadura de su arma.- Recuerde que mi Casa está en deuda con la suya.

-Lo único que tenemos son conjeturas.-el maestre Luwin jugueteó con los eslabones de su collar.- Estamos hablando de acusar al amado hermano de la reina. A ella no le va a hacer gracia. Si no conseguimos pruebas, más nos valdrá guardar silencio.

-Qué los Otros se lleven a la reina.-gruñó Lyanna.

-¿Qué más pruebas quieres que la daga?-agregó Ser Rodrik.- La desaparición de un arma así no puede haber pasado desapercibida.

-Alguien tiene que ir a Desembarco del Rey.-propuso Catelyn.

-Yo mismo.-se ofreció Robb.

-No. Tú debes permanecer aquí. Siempre tiene que haber un Stark en Invernalia.-miró a ser Rodrik, con sus bigotes blancos, al maestre Luwin vestido con la túnica gris, al joven Greyjoy, tan esbelto, tan moreno, tan impetuoso, a su hija una joven flor apunto de florecer ¿A quién enviar? ¿Cuál de ellos inspiraría mayor confianza? De pronto, supo la respuesta. Apartó a un lado las mantas. Tenía los dedos vendados tan rígidos e inútiles como si fueran de piedra.- Tengo que ir yo.-añadió.-Y Lyanna se viene conmigo.-

-¿Le parece que es una idea sensata, mi señora?-inquirió el maestre Luwin.- No cabe duda de que su llegada despertará las sospechas de los Lannister.-

-No si digo que mi hija extrañaba a su padre.-respondió Catelyn.

-¿Y qué pasa con Bran?-preguntó Robb; el pobre muchacho parecía muy confuso.- No irás a decirme que piensas dejarlo solo.-

-Ya he hecho por Bran todo lo que he podido.-dijo, poniéndole una mano vendada en el hombro.- Ahora su vida esta en manos de los dioses, y en las del maestre Luwin. Tú mismo me lo has dicho, Robb, tengo que pensar en el resto de mis hijos.

-Necesitaran una buena escolta, mi señora.-habló Theon.

-Enviaré a Hal con un pelotón de guardias.-señaló Robb.

-Nuestra llegada no llamará la atención si vamos con media Invernalia, hermano.-repuso Lyanna.

-Mi señora, al menos permitid que os acompañe yo.-suplicó Ser Rodrik.-Una mujer y una niña no deben viajar solas por el camino real, es peligroso.-

-No pienso ir por el camino real.-meditó un instante y asintió.-Tres jinetes pueden ir tan deprisa como uno, y sin duda más que una columna larga que además tenga que mantenerse al ritmo de los carromatos. Agradeceré su compañía, Ser Rodrik. Seguiremos el Cuchillo Blanco hasta el mar, y allí alquilaremos un barco en Puerto Blanco. Con un poco de suerte, caballos descansados y vientos favorables, llegaremos a Desembarco del Rey mucho antes que Ned y los Lannister.-


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8:**_

-Llegaremos a Desembarco del Rey en menos de una hora.-

-Tus remeros nos han prestado un gran servicio, capitán.-comentó Catelyn mientras se apartaba de la borda forzando una sonrisa.- Cada uno de ellos recibirá un venado de plata como muestra de mi gratitud.

-Es usted demasiado generosa, Lady Stark.-el capitán Moreo Tumitis hizo una breve reverencia.-La única recompensa para ellos es el honor de transportar a una dama de su alcurnia y a su hija.-Catelyn, acarició cabello de Lyanna.

-Pero seguro que aceptarán la plata.-

-Como deseé.-dijo Moreo con una sonrisa. Hablaba a la perfección la lengua común, con apenas un deje tyroshi.

-Falta muy poco, ¿verdad, mamá?-preguntó la niña, colocando su pequeña y pálida mano sobre la de la mujer. A Catelyn, aún los dedos heridos le palpitaban bajo las vendas de lino. Sentía como si el dolor la espolease, le impidiera olvidar. No podía doblar el dedo anular ni el meñique de la mano izquierda, y jamás recuperaría plenamente el movimiento de los otros tres. A forma de respuesta, asintió. Ser Rodrik apareció en cubierta en aquel momento.- ¿Se siente mejor?-

-Sí, mi lady.-asintió el maestro de armas.- Hace casi dos días que no deseo morir.-hizo una reverencia ante Catelyn.- Mi señora...

-El capitán me decía que falta poco para que lleguemos.-anunció ella, devolviendo el saludo.

-¿Tan pronto acaba el viaje?-Ser Rodrik esbozó una sonrisa irónica. Tenía un aspecto extraño sin sus poblados bigotes blancos. Parecía más menudo, menos imponente y diez años más viejo. El pobre tuvo que someterse a la navaja de afeitar de un marinero, después de que se le ensuciaran por tercera vez cuando vomitó por encima de la borda.

-Los dejaré solos para que hablen de sus asuntos.-dijo el capitán Moreo. Hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

La galera surcaba las aguas como una libélula, los remos subían y bajaban a un ritmo impecable. Ser Rodrik se agarró a la borda y contempló la orilla.

-No he sido un protector muy valiente.-confesó el norteño.

-Estamos aquí, Ser Rodrik, y a salvo.-repuso Catelyn tomándole el brazo.- Es lo único que importa.-con la mano que tenía libre, palmó la daga que se hallaba entre sus ropas.-Ahora tenemos que encontrar al maestro armero del rey, y rezar para que sea de confianza.

-Ser Aron Santagar es un hombre engreído, pero honrado.-Ser Rodrik hizo gesto de acariciarse los bigotes, para descubrir una vez más que ya no los tenía. Aquello siempre lo desconcertaba y hacía reír a Lyanna.- Puede que reconozca la daga, sí...pero en el momento que pisemos tierra estaremos en peligro, mi señora. En la corte hay muchos que conocen sus rostros.

-Meñique.-murmuró Catelyn entre dientes.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Lyanna, apartando la vista del mar y posándola sobre su madre.

-Lord Baelish estaba... eh...-Ser Rodrik carraspeó y se perdió en la búsqueda del término más educado. Pero Catelyn estaba por encima de la cortesía.

-Era el pupilo de mi padre, pasamos la infancia juntos en Aguasdulces.-explicó.- Para mí era como un hermano, pero sus sentimientos eran menos... fraternales. Cuando se anunció mi compromiso con Brandon Stark, Petyr lo desafió por el derecho a mi mano. Fue una locura. Tu tío tenía veinte años, y él apenas quince. Tuve que suplicarle a Brandon que le perdonara la vida; lo dejó escapar con tan sólo una cicatriz. Después mi padre lo expulsó. No he vuelvo a verlo desde entonces.-alzo el rostro hacia la brisa, como si el aire fresco pudiera borrar los recuerdos.-Me escribió a Aguasdulces cuando asesinaron a Brandon, pero quemé la carta sin leerla; entonces ya sabía que tu padre se casaría conmigo en lugar de su hermano.-

-Ahora Meñique es miembro del Consejo Privado del rey.-agregó Ser Rodrik mientras volvía a intentar acariciarse los bigotes inexistentes.

-Sabía que llegaría lejos.-asintió Catelyn.- Siempre fue muy listo, incluso de niño, pero una cosa es ser listo y otra ser inteligente. ¿Cómo lo habrán tratado los años?

Muy por encima de ellos, el vigía gritó algo desde su puesto. El capitán Moreo se acercó por la cubierta, repartiendo órdenes a diestro y siniestro, y a su alrededor el _Danzarín de las Tormentas_ se vio inmerso en una vorágine de actividad mientras Desembarco del Rey se empezaba a divisar sobre las tres altas colinas.

-Es mucho mejor que en los libros.-comentó Lyanna, sin sacarle la vista de encima a las construcciones que se hacían más grandes a medida que se acercaban.

En aquellos momentos la ciudad cubría la playa hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Había mansiones, glorietas, graneros, almacenes de ladrillo, posadas de madera, tenderetes callejeros, tabernas, cementerios y burdeles; cada edificación apoyada en las contiguas. Hasta sus oídos, pese a la distancia, llegaba el griterío del mercado de pescado. Entre los edificios había calles anchas bordeadas de árboles, callejuelas serpenteantes y callejones tan estrechos que dos hombres no los podían recorrer hombro con hombro.

A lo largo de la dársena se alineaban un centenar de muelles, y el puerto estaba lleno de barcos. Continuamente iban y venían botes pesqueros de altura y fluviales, los barqueros realizaban una y otra vez el trayecto entre las dos orillas del Aguasnegras, y las galeras mercantes descargaban productos de Braavos, Pentos y Lys. Catelyn divisó la engalanada barcaza de la reina, mientras que, río arriba, una docena de navíos de guerra dorados y esbeltos reposaban sobre sus cascos, con las velas recogidas y los crueles espolones de acero lamidos por el agua.

Y dominándolo todo, observándolo todo de forma amenazadora desde la alta colina de Aegon, estaba la Fortaleza Roja. Pero ahora los pendones que ondeaban en las almenas eran dorados, no negros, y allí donde el dragón de tres cabezas había vomitado fuego se erguía el venado coronado de la Casa Baratheon.

Un navío de mástiles altos procedentes de las Islas del Verano salía del puerto en aquel instante, con las velas blancas hinchadas por el viento. El Danzarín de las Tormentas pasó junto a él en dirección a la orilla.

-Mi señora.-empezó Ser Rodrik.-Mientras estaba en cama me he dedicado a pensar cuál sería la mejor manera de actuar. No deben arriesgarse a entrar en el castillo. Iré yo, y pediré a Ser Aron que se reúna con usted en un lugar seguro.

Catelyn miró al anciano caballero mientras la galera se acercaba al muelle. Moreo gritaba órdenes en el valyriano vulgar de las Ciudades Libres.

-Pero, ¿no cree que corre tanto peligro como nosotras?-inquirió la niña, acompañando sus palabras con la misma mirada que su madre.

-No soy de la misma opinión, mi lady.-repuso Ser Rodrik con una sonrisa.-He visto mi reflejo en el agua y me ha costado reconocerme. Mi madre fue la última persona que me vio sin bigotes, y murió hace ya cuarenta años. Creo que estaré a salvo, mi niña.-

Moreo rugió una nueva orden. Los sesenta remos se alzaron del río como si fueran uno solo, iniciaron un movimiento inverso y volvieron al agua. La galera perdió velocidad. Otra orden. Los remos se deslizaron dentro del casco. En cuanto llegaron al muelle, algunos marineros tyroshis saltaron a tierra para amarrar el barco.

-Ya estamos en Desembarco del Rey, mi señora, como ordenó.-aviso el capitán, acercándose a sus viajeros.- Y jamás barco alguno ha realizado el trayecto más deprisa, ni de manera más segura. ¿Necesitan ayuda para llevar sus pertenencias al castillo?

-No vamos a alojarnos en el castillo.-negó Catelyn.- ¿Conoces alguna posada limpia y cómoda que no esté muy lejos del río?

-Sí, claro.-el tyroshi se acarició la barba verde.- Conozco varios locales adecuados para sus necesidades.-sonrió.- Pero previamente, disculpen mi atrevimiento, está el asunto de la segunda mitad del pago, tal como acordamos. Y también la plata que, en su generosidad, prometió como recompensa. Me parece que eran sesenta venados.

-Para los remeros.-le recordó Catelyn.

-Claro, claro.-asintió Moreo.- Aunque más valdrá que les guarde el dinero hasta que volvamos a Tyrosh. Por el bien de sus esposas e hijos. Si les da la plata aquí se la jugarán a los dados o la dilapidarán toda en una noche de placer, mi señora.

-Hay cosas peores en las que gastar el dinero.-intervino Ser Rodrik.- Se acerca el invierno.

-Cada cuál debe tomar sus propias decisiones.-acotó Catelyn.- Se han ganado la plata. No es asunto mío cómo lo gasten.

-Como quiera, mi señora.-asintió Moreo con una sonrisa y una reverencia.

Para asegurarse, Catelyn quiso pagar a los remeros en persona, un venado para cada uno y un cobre extra para los dos que transportaron sus baúles hasta la posada recomendada. Era un local destartalado en el callejón de la Anguila. La propietaria era una vieja amargada, con un ojo estrábico que los miró con desconfianza, y mordió la moneda para asegurarse de que no era falsa. Pero las habitaciones eran amplias y luminosas, y Moreo les había jurado que los guisos de pescado eran los más sabrosos de los Siete Reinos. Y, lo mejor de todo, la mujer no mostró el menor interés en saber sus nombres.

-Es aconsejable que no os acerquéis a la sala común.-propuso Ser Rodrik cuando se hubieron instalado.- Ni en un lugar como éste sabe uno quién lo puede estar vigilando.-tenía puesta la cota de mallas, y llevaba la daga y la espada larga bajo una capa oscura con capucha, que se echó sobre la cabeza.- Volveré con Ser Aron antes de que anochezca.-prometió.- Deberían descansar entretanto, mi señora, mi lady.

Catelyn estaba cansada, sí. El viaje había sido largo y fatigoso, y ya no era joven. Lyanna se asomó a la ventana que daban al callejón y a un paisaje de tejados, y a lo lejos se divisaba el Aguasnegras. Observó cómo Ser Rodrik se alejaba por las calles concurridas hasta que lo perdió de vista entre la multitud.

-Hija, apártate de la ventana.-ordenó Lady Tully, acostándose. La chica hizo caso.-Ven.-se alejó del alfeizar y trepó por la cama, para ubicarse junto a su madre.

-El colchón no es como mío.-se quejó. Catelyn sonrió y le acarició el cabello, abrazándola contra su pecho y ubicando su mentón sobre el hombro de su hija. A pesar de que el colchón era de paja y no de plumas, dormir no les costó en lo más mínimo.

-.-.-

_Lyanna había ingresado en su propia mente, en un mundo que era enteramente suyo y el cual nadie podía interferir. No existían reglas, ni ordenes ni mucho menos esas aburridas clases e costura con la Septa. _

_Ella observó el lugar que la rodeaba: era el patio de Invernalia, pero a su vez, había algo que no cuadraba. Una melodiosa voz se escuchó desde una de las torres. Una bella joven de dieciséis años, cantaba sobre el balcón de su habitación. Sus oscuros cabellos se elevaban en el gélido aire del norte. El sonido de su voz se alzaba por encima de un lejano aullido. Lyanna sintió curiosidad por esa joven y decidió examinarla un poco más de cerca. Tomando los costados de su vestido, corrió por los pasillos y subió de dos en dos los peldaños de las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación correcta. Más específicamente, SU propia habitación._

_Notó que había algo malo. Un sirviente pasó a su lado pero ni siquiera inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo. Solo la ignoró y siguió con su trayecto. _

_Sin timidez alguna, abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación e ingresó. La bella joven, tampoco se inmutó de su presencia. Solo siguió sentada en el alfeizar, con la cabeza apoyada en la fría pared de piedra mientras tarareaba la misma tonada._

_-¿Lyanna?-ambas chicas giraron la cabeza, cuando alguien ingresó por una puerta anexa._

_-¡Jon!-la pequeña Stark, vio que, el rostro de la chica de dieciséis años, se iluminó al ver a un joven apenas más grande. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió a sus brazos. Él la atajó y la acunó contra su pecho. La abrazaba como si no la hubiese visto en años. Para sorpresa de la Lyanna de catorce, la mayor comenzó a llorar.-Lamento todo esto.-sollozó, aferrándose más al muchacho. Él se mostraba serio, pero se negaba a soltarla._

_-No lo hagas.-la apartó apenas, pero lo suficiente como para barrer todas esa lágrimas.-Yo sigo amándote.-depositó sobre sus labios y tibio beso._

_-Si me amas lo suficiente, no te marches.-pidió ella.-Si esto es un juego, yo no quiero jugar.-se aferró a su pecho, mientras él besaba su coronilla.-Sólo quiero ser tuya.-_

_-Y lo serás, Ly.-replicó Jon.-Pero, debo irme. Son órdenes de tu esposo.-_

-Lyanna, despierta.-Catelyn se reincorporó de golpe en la cama y comenzó a zarandear a su hija.-Despierta. Tenemos visitas.-

A través de la ventana se veían los tejados de Desembarco del Rey, ahora teñidos de rojo por la luz del sol poniente. Habían dormido más tiempo del que pretendían.

-¡Abrir en nombre del rey!-exigió una voz.

-Un momento.-respondió Lady Tully.-Mantente detrás de mí.-ordenó. Lyanna asintió. Catelyn se puso la capa. La daga estaba sobre la mesilla de noche. La tomó antes de abrir la pesada puerta de madera.

Los hombres que irrumpieron en la habitación vestían la cota de mallas negra y la capa dorada de la Guardia de la Ciudad. Al ver la daga en la mano de la mujer, su jefe sonrió.

-No la va a necesitar, señora. Venimos para escoltarlas hasta el castillo.

-¿Con qué autoridad?-el hombre le mostró una cinta. Catelyn se atragantó. El sello era un sinsonte en cera gris.- Petyr.-dijo en un susurro.- ¿Sabe quiénes somos?

-No, mi señora.-respondió el guardia.- Mi señor Meñique sólo nos ordenó llevarlas al castillo, e insistió en que se les diera un buen trato.-

-Pueden esperar afuera mientras nos vestimos.-pidió Catelyn después de asentir.

Lyanna ayudó a lavar las manos de su madre en la jofaina y se encargó de cambiar las vendas viejas por unas limpias. Catelyn aún tenía los dedos hinchados y torpes, y es por eso que su hija se encargó de atar los nudos del corpiño y echarle una capa parda sobre los hombros.

-¿Cómo había sabido Meñique que estamos aquí?-preguntó con inocencia.-Pongo las manos en el fuego a que Ser Rodrik jamás nos habría delatado. Es testarudo y leal hasta la muerte.-Catelyn atinó a encogerse de hombros, antes de salir.

Los guardias habían llevado dos caballos para ellas. Cuando se pusieron en marcha ya se estaban encendiendo las farolas en las calles, y Catelyn sintió los ojos de la ciudad clavados en ellas, en la mujer y la niña que cabalgaban rodeadas por guardias de capas doradas. Cuando llegaron a la Fortaleza Roja, el rastrillo estaba bajado y las enormes puertas cerradas, pero en todas las ventanas se veían luces y movimiento. Los guardias descabalgaron, dejaron las monturas en el exterior y las guiaron primero a través de una portezuela estrecha y luego por peldaños incontables hasta una torre.

Él estaba a solas en la habitación, sentado ante una mesa de madera muy pesada, escribiendo a la luz de una lámpara de aceite. Cuando la hicieron pasar, dejó la pluma y la miró.

-Cat.-dijo en voz baja.

-¿Por qué se nos ha traído aquí de esta manera?

-Márchense.-indicó a los guardias con un gesto brusco. Los hombres se fueron.- Espero que las trataran correctamente.-siguió— -Di instrucciones muy precisas.-se fijó en las vendas.- Tienes las manos...

-No estoy acostumbrada a que se me haga acudir como a una criada.-repuso Catelyn con voz gélida, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta implícita.- De niño eras más cortés.

-Te he hecho enfadar, mi señora.-habló Meñique.- No era mi intención.-

-¿Cómo supiste que estábamos en la ciudad?-le preguntó.

-Lord Varys lo sabe todo.-respondió Petyr con una sonrisa traviesa.- Enseguida se reunirá con nosotros, pero antes quería verte a solas.-hizo caso omiso a Lyanna, que lo miraba con desconfianza y no dudaba en utilizar la pequeña daga que le había obsequiado Robb antes de emprender el viaje.- Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, Cat. ¿Cuántos años?

-Así que quien me encontró fue la Araña del rey.-Catelyn ignoró su familiaridad. Tenía preguntas más importantes que plantearle.

-Será mejor que no lo llames así.-pidió Meñique con un gesto como de dolor.- Es muy sensible. Supongo que por ser eunuco. En la ciudad no sucede nada sin que Varys se entere. A menudo se entera antes de que suceda. Tiene informantes por todas partes. Los llama _mis pajaritos_. Pues uno de sus _pajaritos_ se enteró de tu visita. Por suerte Varys vino a hablar conmigo antes que con nadie.

-¿Por qué usted?-indagó Lyanna, harta de estar bajo la ignorancia.

-¿Por qué no?-él se encogió de hombros.-Soy el jefe de la moneda, niña, también el consejero del rey. Selmy y Lord Renly han partido hacia el norte para recibir a Robert, y Lord Stannis se encuentra en Rocadragón, así que sólo quedamos el maestre Pycelle y yo. Y yo era la elección obvia, claro. Varys sabe que siempre fui amigo de tu tía Lysa...

-¿Sabe Varys...?-intentó preguntar Catelyn.

-Lord Varys lo sabe todo... excepto qué hacen aquí.-arqueó una ceja.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Una esposa tiene derecho a añorar a su marido, y si una madre necesita tener cerca a sus hijas, ¿quién se lo puede negar?-habló Lady Tully mostrándose firme.-Aparte, Lyanna cambió de idea y quiere acompañar a su padre en el rol de Mano del Rey.-

-Muy bien, mi señora, mi lady.-dijo Meñique entre risas.-Muy bien. Pero no pensarás que me lo voy a creer, ¿verdad? Te conozco demasiado bien. Recuérdame, ¿cuál era el lema de los Tully?

-Familia, Deber, Honor.-recitó Catelyn, tensa. Tenía la garganta reseca. Petyr la conocía demasiado bien.

-Familia, Deber, Honor.-repitió él.- Tres cosas que te obligaban a permanecer en Invernalia, donde te dejó la Mano. No, mi señora, ha pasado algo. Lo repentino de tu viaje delata su urgencia. Te suplico que me dejes ayudarte. Los viejos amigos deberían confiar unos en otros...-alguien llamó a la puerta con suavidad.-Adelante.-

El hombre que entró era regordete, iba perfumado y empolvado, y era calvo como un huevo. Vestía un chaleco de hilo de oro sobre una túnica muy suelta de seda púrpura, y calzaba unas chinelas puntiagudas de terciopelo. Tomó la mano de Catelyn entre las suyas.

-Es un verdadero placer volver a veros después de tantos años, Lady Stark.-tenía la carne blanda y húmeda, y el aliento le olía a lilas.- Oh, ¿qué le ha pasado en las manos? ¿Una quemadura, mi dulce señora? Los dedos son tan delicados...nuestro querido maestre Pycelle prepara un ungüento maravilloso. ¿Quiere que envíe a alguien en busca de un tarro?

-Gracias, mi señor.-contestó Catelyn retirando las manos.-Pero el maestre Luwin se ocupa ya de mis heridas.

-Lo de su hijo ha sido muy triste para todos.-continuó Varys meneando la cabeza.- Con lo joven que es. Los dioses son crueles.-giró la cabeza hacia Lyanna.- ¿No es verdad lo que dije, pequeña?-ella asintió.- Que buenos niños que ha criado, mi señora.-

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, Lord Varys.-dijo Catelyn. Le otorgaba el título por simple cortesía, ya que el único dominio de Varys era la telaraña de informantes y su única posesión, los rumores.

-Espero que no sólo en eso, mi dulce señora.-puntualizó el eunuco abriendo los brazos.- Tengo en gran estima a su esposo, la nueva Mano, y sé que ambos amamos al rey Robert.

-Sí.-se obligó a decir ella.- Sin duda.

-Nunca hubo rey más querido que Robert.-intervino Meñique, sarcástico. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.- Al menos según le dice todo el mundo a Lord Varys.

-Mi querida señora.-habló Varys con solicitud.-En las Ciudades Libres hay hombres con poderes curativos maravillosos. Sólo tiene que decirlo y enviaré a buscar a uno para su querido Bran.

-El maestre Luwin ya está haciendo todo lo que es posible por mi hermano.-replicó Lyanna. No quería hablar de Bran allí, con aquella gente. Confiaba poco en ese tal Meñique, y nada en Varys.

-Según me dice Lord Baelish, a usted es a quien debo dar las gracias por hacerme venir aquí.-habló Catelyn.

-Sí, sí, me declaro culpable.-Varys rió entre dientes como una niñita.- Espero que me perdonen, bondadosa señora.-se acomodó en un sillón y juntó las manos.- ¿Puedo pedirles que nos enseñe la daga?

Catelyn miró al eunuco entre asombrada y atónita. Era una araña, pensó, o quizá un brujo, o algo peor. Sabía cosas que nadie podía saber, a menos que...

-¿Qué le han hecho a Ser Rodrik?-exigió saber.

-Me siento como el caballero que llega a la batalla sin lanza.-Meñique estaba desconcertado.- ¿De qué daga estamos hablando? ¿Quién es Ser Rodrik?

-Ser Rodrik Cassel es el maestro de armas de Invernalia.-le informó Varys.-Le aseguro que no se le ha hecho ningún daño a su buen caballero, Lady Stark. Llegó a primera hora de esta tarde. Fue a ver a Ser Aron Santagar en la armería, y hablaron de cierta daga. Al anochecer salieron juntos del castillo y fueron a esa espantosa choza donde se alojan. Todavía están allí, bebiendo, en la sala común, a la espera de su regreso. Ser Rodrik se alarmó mucho al ver que se habían marchado.

-¿Cómo sabe todo eso?-quiso saber la mayor de los Stark.

-Me lo cuentan los pajaritos.-sonrió Varys.- Sé muchas cosas, mi dulce lady. En eso consiste mi servicio al rey.-se encogió de hombros.-Han traído la daga, ¿verdad?

-Ahí la tiene.-dijo Catelyn, que había sacado la daga de entre los pliegues de la capa, mientras la arrojaba a la mesa ante él.- Quizá sus pajaritos le digan a quién pertenece.-Varys tomó el cuchillo con una delicadeza exagerada, y pasó el pulgar por el filo. La sangre brotó al instante. Dejó escapar un gritito y soltó la daga otra vez sobre la mesa.- Cuidado.-añadió Catelyn.-Está muy afilada.

-No hay nada que conserve el filo mejor que el acero valyriano.-dijo Meñique mientras Varys se lamía el pulgar y lanzaba a Catelyn una mirada de reproche. Tomó la daga, la sopesó y la agarró por la empuñadura. La lanzó al aire y la atrapó con la otra mano.-Tiene un equilibrio perfecto. Así que el motivo de tu visita es la búsqueda de su propietario. Para eso no tenías que hablar con Ser Aron, mi señora. Debiste acudir a mí.-

-Si hubiera acudido a ti, ¿qué me habrías dicho?

-Que sólo hay un cuchillo como éste en todo Desembarco del Rey.-tomó la hoja entre el índice y el pulgar, la alzó por encima del hombro y la lanzó con un golpe experto de muñeca. Fue a clavarse en la puerta de roble, donde quedó vibrando.- Es mía.

-¿Tuya?-aquello carecía de lógica. Petyr no había estado en Invernalia.

-Lo fue hasta el torneo del día del nombre del príncipe Joffrey.-dijo al mismo tiempo que cruzaba la habitación para arrancar la daga de la madera.- Aposté por Ser Jaime en la justa, igual que la mitad de la corte.-la sonrisa tímida de Petyr hacía que volviera a parecer casi un niño.- Loras Tyrell lo descabalgó, y muchos perdimos una pequeña fortuna. Ser Jaime perdió cien dragones de oro, la reina un colgante de esmeraldas y yo, mi daga. Su Alteza recuperó el colgante, pero el ganador de la apuesta se quedó con todo lo demás.

-¿Quién?-exigió saber Catelyn, con la boca seca de miedo. Los dedos le dolían, con el dolor del recuerdo. Lord Varys le escudriñaba el rostro. Y Lyanna se mordía el interior de sus mejillas, al punto de hacerlas sangrar.

-El Gnomo.-dijo Meñique.- Tyrion Lannister.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9:**_

En el exterior, carromatos y jinetes seguían cruzando las puertas del castillo. El patio era un caos de lodo, caballos y hombres que gritaban. Le informaron de que el rey no había llegado aún. Después de los desagradables acontecimientos del Tridente, los Stark y los miembros de su séquito habían cabalgado muy por delante de la columna principal, para alejarse de los Lannister y de la creciente tensión. Apenas si vieron a Robert. Según los rumores, viajaba en la casa con ruedas, siempre borracho. Si era así, aún tardaría horas en llegar. Pero, para Ned, siempre llegaría demasiado pronto. Le bastaba con mirar el rostro de Sansa para sentirse otra vez lleno de rabia. Las dos últimas semanas de viaje habían sido muy tristes. Su hija echaba la culpa de todo a Arya, y le decía que la loba muerta debería haber sido Nymeria. Y Arya se quedó helada al enterarse de lo sucedido con el hijo del carnicero. Sansa lloraba hasta dormirse, Arya se pasaba los días meditabunda y silenciosa, y Eddard soñaba con un infierno helado, reservado para los Stark de Invernalia.

Cruzó el patio exterior, pasó bajo el rastrillo que daba al patio interior, y se dirigía hacia lo que creía que era la Torre de la Mano cuando Meñique apareció de repente ante él.

-Se ha equivocado de camino, Stark.-dijo con una sonrisita.-Venga conmigo.

Ned lo siguió, no sin cierta vacilación. Meñique lo guio hasta una torre, bajaron por unas escaleras, cruzaron un patio pequeño situado a un nivel inferior y recorrieron un pasillo desierto, vigilado por armaduras vacías. Eran reliquias de los tiempos de los Targaryen.

-Por aquí no se va a mis aposentos.-señaló Ned.

-¿Quién ha dicho que vayamos a sus aposentos?-inquirió el hombre.- Lo llevo a las mazmorras. Una vez allí le cortaré el cuello y emparedaré su cadáver.-replicó Meñique con sarcasmo.-No hay tiempo para tonterías, Stark. Su esposa e hija esperan.

-¿A qué juegas, Meñique?-replicó el norteño.- Catelyn y Lyanna están en Invernalia, a cientos de leguas de aquí.

-¿De verdad?-los ojos verde grisáceos de Meñique brillaban de diversión.- En ese caso, vienen sus dobles. Venga, se lo digo por última vez. O no venga, y me quedaré yo con ellas.

Bajó las escaleras a buen paso. Ned, agotado, lo siguió. Empezaba a preguntarse si aquel día tendría fin. No le gustaban las intrigas, pero ya se estaba dando cuenta de que eran parte fundamental de hombres como Meñique.

Al pie de las escaleras había una puerta pesada de hierro y roble. Petyr levantó la tranca e hizo señal a Ned de que saliera. Los envolvió la luz rojiza del ocaso. Se encontraban en un risco escarpado desde el que se dominaba el río.

-Hemos salido del castillo.-dijo Ned.

-No hay quien lo engañe, ¿eh, Stark?-se burló Meñique.- ¿Qué le ha dado la pista, el sol o el cielo? Seguidme. Hay ranuras talladas en la roca. Por favor, no se caiga.-pidió con falsa presentación.-Si se mata Catelyn no se mostrará nada comprensiva. Y dudo que su pequeña lo haga.-

Y sin más empezó a descender por el risco, con la agilidad de un mono. Ned examinó la pared rocosa e inició el descenso, aunque más despacio. Como había dicho Meñique, encontró ranuras, cortes poco profundos en la roca; resultarían invisibles desde abajo a menos que uno supiera exactamente qué buscaba. El río estaba muy abajo, a una distancia aterradora. Ned apretó el rostro contra la roca y trató de mirar hacia él sólo cuando era imprescindible.

Cuando por fin llegó a la base del risco, a un sendero estrecho y embarrado que discurría paralelo al río, encontró a Meñique recostado en una roca y comiendo una manzana con gesto lánguido. Ya casi se la había terminado.

-Se está haciendo viejo y lento, Stark.-dijo al tiempo que tiraba el resto de la fruta al río con gesto descuidado.-No importa, haremos el resto del camino a caballo.

Dos monturas los esperaban. Ned montó, y trotó tras él por el sendero y luego por la ciudad. Al cabo de un rato Baelish tiró de las riendas ante un destartalado edificio de madera, de tres pisos, con todas las ventanas iluminadas. De él salían sonidos inconfundibles de risas y música. Junto a la puerta, colgada de una cadena pesada, había una lámpara de aceite muy cargada. El globo que la cubría era de cristal rojo. Ned Stark desmontó hecho una furia.

-Un burdel.-exclamó al tiempo que agarraba a Meñique por el hombro y lo obligaba a girarse.-Me ha hecho recorrer todo este camino para traerme a un burdel.

-Sus mujeres están adentro.-replicó Meñique.

-Brandon fue demasiado bueno contigo.-aquello había sido el insulto definitivo.

Estampó al hombrecillo contra la pared, sacó la daga y le puso la punta en la barbilla.

-¡No, mi señor!-exclamó una voz apremiante.-Dice la verdad.

Ned se dio la vuelta, con el cuchillo en la mano, y vio a un anciano de pelo cano que corría hacia ellos. Iba vestido con ropas bastas y la papada le temblaba al correr.

-No te metas donde no te llaman.-empezó Ned; entonces, de pronto, lo reconoció. Bajó a daga, atónito.- ¿Ser Rodrik?

-Su esposa e hija están en el piso de arriba.-explicó el viejo maestro de armas.

-¿Es cierto que están aquí?-Ned no sabía qué decir.- ¿No es una broma estúpida de Meñique? —Enfundó la daga.

-Ojalá lo fuera, Stark.-bufó Meñique.- Sígame. Y por favor, intente parecer un poco más lascivo y un poco menos la Mano del Rey. No nos haría ningún bien que lo desconocieran. Lo mejor sería que acariciase un par de pechos por el camino.

Entraron en el edificio, cruzaron una sala común atestada, en la que una mujer gruesa cantaba canciones obscenas mientras algunas jovencitas apenas cubiertas por vestidos de lino y sedas de colores se apretaban contra sus amantes y se agitaban en sus regazos. Nadie prestó la menor atención a Ned. Ser Rodrik se quedó abajo esperando, mientras Meñique lo guiaba hasta el tercer piso, recoma un pasillo y por último abría una puerta.

En la habitación aguardaba Catelyn.

-¡Padre!-exclamó la suave voz de Lyanna, apenas la puerta se abrió. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Mi señora.-susurró Ned, maravillado mientras sumaba a Catelyn al abrazo.

-Eh, muy bien.-se burló Meñique mientras cerraba la puerta.- Las ha reconocido.

-Ya pensaba que no llegarías nunca, mi señor.-habló Catelyn contra el pecho de Ned.-Petyr me ha mantenido informada.-

-Nos ha contado tus problemas con Arya y con el príncipe.-murmuró Lyanna, fregando su frente contra la cadera de su padre.- ¿Cómo están mis hermanas?

-Tristes y furiosas.-dijo él, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su hija.- No lo comprendo, Cat. ¿Qué hacen en Desembarco del Rey? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se trata de Bran? ¿Ha...?-la idea de que su hijo hubiese muerto, lo aterró.

-Sí, se trata de Bran, pero no es lo que piensas.

-Entonces...-Ned estaba desconcertado.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí, mi amor? ¿Por qué Lyanna no está con Robb? ¿Y qué clase de lugar es éste?

-Es exactamente lo que parece.-dijo Meñique mientras se sentaba junto a la ventana.- Un burdel. ¿Se le ocurre un sitio menos adecuado para buscar a Catelyn Tully y a la pequeña Lyanna Stark?-sonrió.- Da la casualidad de que este local me pertenece, así que no me costó nada disponer su estancia. Tengo mucho interés en evitar que la noticia de la presencia de Cat en Desembarco del Rey llegue a oídos de los Lannister.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Ned. En ese momento advirtió la extraña posición en que Cat tenía las manos, las cicatrices aún recientes y la rigidez de los dos últimos dedos de la izquierda.- Estás herida.-le tomó las manos y las giró para ver las palmas.- Dioses.-exclamó, sorprendido.- Son cortes muy profundos... ¿son tajos de espada, o...? ¿Qué te ha pasado, mi señora?

-Alguien intentó rajarle la garganta a Bran con esta hoja.-contestó Catelyn mientras sacaba una daga de la capa y se la daba.

-Pero…-tartamudeo Ned sobresaltado.-... ¿quién iba a... por qué...?

-Deja que te lo explique todo, mi amor.-pidió ella poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.-Así iremos más deprisa. Atiende.

De modo que Ned escuchó mientras Catelyn se lo contaba todo, desde el incendio en la torre hasta Varys, los guardias y Meñique. Cuando terminó, Stark estaba sentado junto a la mesa, boquiabierto, con la daga en la mano. El lobo de Bran le había salvado la vida, pensó con amargura.

-¿Te recuerda a algo, padre?-preguntó Lyanna, apoyando su mano sobre su rodilla.- _Estos cachorros están destinados a sus hijos, mi señor.-_recitó.- Jon te lo dijo cuando los encontramos.-

Eddard se sintió mal. Él había matado a la loba de Sansa, y ¿por qué? ¿Era culpa aquello que sentía? ¿O miedo? Si los dioses habían enviado a aquellos lobos, ¿qué locura había cometido? Ned, lleno de dolor, se obligó a centrarse en la daga y en su significado.

-La daga del Gnomo.-repitió. Aquello carecía de lógica. Cerró la mano en torno a la suave empuñadura de huesodragón, clavó la hoja en la mesa y sintió cómo mordía la madera. Se quedó allí, erguida, burlona.- ¿Por qué querría Tyrion Lannister matar a Bran? Nuestro hijo no le ha hecho nunca ningún daño.

-¿Es que los Stark no tienen más que nieve en la cabeza?-saltó Meñique.

-¿A qué se refiere, señor?-preguntó la chica Stark, cruzándose de brazos.

-El Gnomo jamás actuaría solo.

-Si la reina ha tenido algo que ver con esto, o...-Ned se levantó y paseó por la habitación.-O los dioses no lo quieran, si el propio rey... no, eso me niego a creerlo.

Pero, incluso mientras lo decía, recordó aquella gélida mañana del viaje, cuando Robert había hablado de enviar mercenarios para matar a la princesa Targaryen. Recordó al hijito de Rhaegar con el cráneo destrozado y cómo el rey había mirado hacia otro lado. Aún le resonaban en los oídos las súplicas de Sansa, y recordaba las súplicas lejanas de su propia hermana

-Lo más probable es que el rey no supiera nada.-dijo Meñique.- No sería la primera vez. Robert tiene mucha práctica en cuestión de cerrar los ojos para no ver lo que no quiere ver.-Ned no supo qué decir.

Le palpitaban las sienes.

-En cualquier caso…-continuó Meñique mientras se dirigía a la mesa y arrancaba el cuchillo.-…, la acusación sería de traición. Si acusarás al rey se las vería con Ilyn Payne antes de que les dé tiempo a decir nada. En cuanto a la reina, si encuentran pruebas y si consiguiera que Robert les prestara atención, entonces quizá... sólo quizá...

-Ya tenemos pruebas.-recalcó Ned.- Está la daga.

-¿Esto?-Meñique dio un golpecito despectivo a la daga.- Un pedazo de acero. Muy bonito, pero de doble filo, mi señor. No quepa duda de que el Gnomo jurará que perdió la daga, o que se la robaron, mientras estaba en Invernalia. Su secuaz está muerto, ¿quién podrá probar que miente?-lanzó el cuchillo en dirección a Ned.- En mi opinión, lo mejor que puede hacer es tirarlo al río y olvidarse de que alguna vez salió de una forja.

-Soy un Stark de Invernalia, Lord Baelish.-dijo Ned lanzándole una mirada gélida.- Mi hijo ha quedado tullido, quizá esté al borde de la muerte. Y ya habría muerto, y también Catelyn, de no ser por un cachorro de lobo que encontramos en la nieve. Si de verdad piensa que puedo olvidarme de eso, sigue siendo tan estúpido como cuando alzó la espada contra mi hermano.

-Puede que sea estúpido, Stark, pero aún estoy aquí, mientras que su hermano lleva ya más de catorce años pudriéndose en su tumba de hielo.-replicó.- Si tantas ganas tiene de pudrirse a su lado, no seré yo quien os lo impida, pero prefiero que no me invite a esa fiesta, muchas gracias.

-Serías la última persona a la que querría invitar a ninguna fiesta, Lord Baelish.

-Me parte el corazón.-Meñique se llevó una mano al pecho.- Siempre he pensado que los Stark son un tanto cargantes, pero por lo visto Cat le ha cogido cierto afecto, aunque por motivos que se me escapan. Por ella, trataré de mantenerlo con vida. Soy un estúpido, lo sé, pero nunca he podido negarle nada a su esposa.

-Le he hablado a Petyr de nuestras sospechas sobre la muerte de Jon Arryn.-dijo Catelyn.-Ha prometido ayudarte a descubrir qué pasó.

No era precisamente lo que Eddard Stark quería oír, pero lo cierto era que necesitaban ayuda, y en el pasado Meñique había sido casi un hermano para su amada esposa. Tampoco sería la primera vez que se veía obligado a hacer causa común con un hombre al que despreciaba.

-De acuerdo.-dijo al tiempo que se metía la daga en el cinturón.- Has hablado de Varys. ¿El eunuco sabe todo esto?

-Por mí, no.-dijo Catelyn.- No te casaste con ninguna idiota, Eddard Stark. Pero Varys es capaz de averiguar cosas que nadie más sabe. Juraría que lo suyo son artes oscuras, Ned.

-Todos saben que tiene espías.-replicó él.

-No, hay algo más.-insistió Catelyn.- Ser Rodrik habló con Ser Aron Santagar en secreto, pero la Araña se enteró de su conversación. Ese hombre me da miedo.

-Yo me encargo de Lord Varys, mi dulce señora.-dijo Meñique con una sonrisa.-Disculpa esta pequeña obscenidad, pero lo tengo bien agarrado por las pelotas.-cerró los dedos sin dejar de sonreír. Catelyn frunció al ceño y tapó los oídos de Lyanna.- O lo tendría, si el pobre tuviera pelotas. Mira, si se descubre el pastel, los pajaritos empezarán a cantar, y eso a Varys no le interesa. Yo que tú me preocuparía más por los Lannister que por el eunuco.

Eso Ned lo sabía sin ayuda de Meñique.

-Mi señora, mi niña.-dijo al tiempo que se volvía hacia ambas.-Aquí ya no pueden hacer nada más. Quiero que vuelvan de inmediato a Invernalia. Si había un asesino, puede que haya más. Quienquiera que ordenase el asesinato de Bran no tardará en enterarse de que el chico sigue vivo.

-Me gustaría ver a las Sansa y a Arya...-empezó Lyanna, aferrándose al jubón de su padre.

-Sería poco sensato, niñata.-apuntó Meñique de inmediato.-La Fortaleza Roja está plagada de ojos indiscretos, y los niños tienden a hablar demasiado.

-Lo que dice es cierto, mi pequeña Ly.-Ned la abrazó.-Vuelve a Invernalia con Ser Rodrik y tu madre. Yo cuidaré bien de tus hermanas. Vuelve a casa con Robb y Bran, ocúpate de ellos.-

-Como desees, mi señor.-dijo Catelyn.

-Quiero quedarme con padre.-protestó Lyanna.-No quiero dejarlo solo, sabiendo que hay peligro.-Ned la miró con el ceño fruncido y negó.- Por favor.-rogó, abrazándolo.-Invernalia se ve…aburrida sin los idiotas parloteos de Sansa sobre ser una dama y sin las travesuras de Arya.-murmuró con la mirada baja.

-Mi amor.-habló Cat.-Si voy a dejar a mis hijas aquí, al menos quiero que alguien de confianza esté a cargo de ellas. Arya solo le obedece a ella.-acarició la cabeza de la mayor.-Y dudo que le tenga paciencia a las Septas de aquí.-Eddard soltó un suspiro y se acarició la barba.

-De acuerdo, mi señora.-finalizó. Lyanna esbozó una gran sonrisa y se aferró a la mano de su padre.

-Nos veremos pronto, amor mío.-Catelyn alzó el rostro y Ned lo besó. Las manos heridas de la mujer lo abrazaron con fuerza desesperada, como si quisiera mantenerlo a salvo para siempre entre los brazos.

-Si mi señor y mi señora quieren disponer de un dormitorio, no habrá ningún problema.-intervino Meñique.- Pero se lo advierto, Stark, aquí cobramos por ese tipo de cosas.

-Lo único que pido es que nos dejen un momento a solas.-pidió Catelyn.-Lyanna…-

-Yo la llevo.-Petyr se dirigió hacia la puerta, arrastrando a la niña en la misma dirección.- Pero que no sea un momento muy largo. La Mano y yo deberíamos volver cuanto antes al castillo, o pronto advertirán nuestra ausencia. A parte, debemos explicar que haces tu aquí.-

-Soy solo una chica que extrañaba a su padre y su tan amable madre se ofreció a llevarla devuelta con él.-repuso la norteña, antes de que la puerta se cerrase y con ella desaparecieran las figuras de sus padres.

*.*.*

**¡Hola!**

**Perdón por haber tardado tan en actualizar. Espero que les guste el capítulo **

**En respuesta a **ItsYashiPotter **Lyanna (como Robb y Jon) tienen las edades originales del libro 14 **


End file.
